


Boccha love stawberry milk

by ZeOtaku



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: 4chan, Gen, Strawberry, stawberry, stoiby, strawberry milk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeOtaku/pseuds/ZeOtaku
Summary: She cannot get enough of it
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Strawberry milk

Boscha walks up to an alley between the gym and the main school building. She looks around and checks for anyone before entering it. In the alleyway was a dirty clothes hamper where all of the dirty Grudgby uniforms were kept for cleaning. There was also a heavy metal door on the gym wall where the hamper was next to. Of course, this was always kept locked as students usually weren't allow to go in without teacher permission. This warranted a perfect hiding spot.

Boscha did one more scan of the alleyway to make sure no one was watching her before digging in the hamper. Digging through the clothes and throwing them out of the basket, she took out a key of the pocket of her Grudgby shorts. Going to the door, she put the key in the keyhole, giving it a little jiggle and unlocking it. She took the key out and pushed on the heavy metal door, entering the room. She made sure to close the door gently as to not make any sound from the door closing.

The room was a laundromat, lined with washing machines with mouths as their doors. As a routine, she shushed everyone one of them as to make sure they wouldn't make any strange noise- she was never sure if it was effective or not, but none of them never accidentally activated. Sighing a bit to herself, she took her backpack off and slung it to the front of her. Sitting down on the wall, she began looking in her backpack for her very special treat, one she would never show any of her friends. She pulled it out- a nice chilled glass bottle of her mom's own homemade strawberry milk.

She smiled a bit to herself, taking the cap of the bottle. "You know, you may be the only person who truly understands me, stoiby milk..." She took a straw out of her backpack and stuck it into the glass bottle before taking a sip of her strawberry milk. The sweet pink drink went up from the bottle into the straw, before entering her mouth. As it touched her tongue, her tastebuds tingled a bit. It was elating for her to drink the strawberry milk. It never got old at all, and if she could, everything she drank would be the sweet nectar. She was kinda embarrassed at herself of how much she liked it, but it was something she knew she couldn't help.

There was a loud thump outside the room. Boscha froze before screwing the cap back on her strawberry milk bottle and jamming it into her backpack. Putting her head on the wall, she started to listen to what was outside She couldn't tell if she was listening to footsteps outside, or the sheer pounding of her nervous heart. She controlled her breathing, as to make sure no one could hear her at all from the outside. It sounded like there was nothing, but she wanted to be sure. Cracking the door open, she took a peek to what was outside. Simply, it was a Grudgby ball. She closed the door and sighed in relief. "Shit," she muttered. "That was nerve-wracking."

She took out her strawberry milk again, popping the cap off and putting the straw back in. "Now, where were we, my little stoiby drink?" Peacefully reassured, she went back to drinking her strawberry milk in tranquility. 

And then that's when you came in the washing room.

Boscha look at you with pure astonishment. "What the..."

It then began to settle on her.

Her entire mood changed and she frantically shoved the strawberry milk back into her backpack. "What the fuck, dude? You know students aren't supposed to be in the laundromat! And don't even try to redirect the blame to me- I'm on the team, so I'm allowed to be here." Boscha was breathing heavily and it was obvious that her face was in a mixture of fear and nervousness, though she tried her best to hide those emotions.

You simply stared at her questioningly.

Boscha tried a bluff. She smirked a bit and said, "Hey, maybe you WON'T get in trouble if you don't tell anyone what you saw her today. Because trust me, you really don't want to get on my bad side."

Once again, you stared at her questioningly.

Boscha's face became a bit irritated. "Hey, why aren't you saying anything? What, do you really not know who I am? Or is your head so for up your ass that you think I can't ruin your little miserable life?"

You put your hands up as a sign of defeat and submission.

Boscha's smirked return. "Oh, I get it. You're that new mute kid I pushed down the stairs. Well, just remember pal..." She grabbed on your hood and pulled you down to her height. "I'm the one who runs this school. And if I were you... I'd better listen to me."

Pushing you away, she slung her backpack over her arms and began to leave the laundromat. Her face said calm and calculated, but she's really hoping that bluff worked on you.

Watching her leave, you notice that her backpack is unzipped. You try to find a way to tell her, but it's too late.

In the alleyway, Boscha feels all of her stuff slide straight from her backpack. Her eyes widen in complete fear as amongst all of her schoolwork is the glass of strawberry milk and a bunch of strawberry milk cartons. 

She quickly drops to the floor to rushes to grab all of her stuff, shoving it in her backpack. You grab one of the cartons of strawberry milk and take a look at it. It was a quite little carton with a cute cartoon strawberry character on it.

You felt a hand grab your arm. "Give that to me," Boscha demanded. Her grip on your wrist was powerful and shaky. You had to use a bit of force to break her grip on you, causing you to pull her forward and fall down on the ground.

She stood back up, looking to you. "Give me the fucking carton!" She tried to snatch it from you but you dodge her, carton still in your hand. You held it up high to where she couldn't reach it. She attempted to jump at it, but to no avail. Getting even more desperate, she even attempted to kick you in the nuts. However, you barely dodged that by the skin of your teeth.

Boscha was obviously distressed and was running out of ideas. She tried another bluff. Chuckling, she said, "Alright, what're you gonna do with the carton of strawberry milk anyways? Go ahead and tell everyone I drink that shit? No one will believe you. Do you really think they're gonna trust some literally-who that just transferred to this school that doesn't even talk, or Boscha, who's the most feared bitch at this school?" She gave you a grimace, hoping to scare you.

You simply stared back at her with the carton in your hand, not giving it back to her.

Her grimace quickly faded, seeing as her bluff didn't work on you. In even more desperation, she began shouting at you. "Ok, what do you even have against me? That I pushed you down the stairs that one time? It was only once! I've done it more to that fat half-a-bitch Willow or those human club faggots that jack off to round ear porn all day! It's not even a personal thing, really! And you telling everyone I drink strawberry milk does not make you any better than me at all!"

You looked at the carton again... It did cross in your mind to tell everyone this was Boscha's strawberry milk. You knew how much this could ruin her.

She grabbed on to your clothes and started pleading to you. "Please! Just give me the fucking carton! I'll never mess with you again! I'll even forget that you exist! Just give me the carton!" Her voice began to break and her eyes began to water up.

You didn't budge at all. Boscha had no idea what you were thinking, what you thought about her and this strawberry milk fiasco. She felt as if she was talking to a brick wall... 

She let go of you. "Fine. Maybe it's what I deserve then." She took a long gander at you before walking away, questioning her life.

She felt a tap on her shoulder before turning back to you. You were handing her back the carton of strawberry milk.

Boscha looked at you and the carton. Reluctantly, she snatched the carton from your hand and went back to walking away from you again.

She felt you tap her shoulder again. This time, she more aggressively turned around and said, "Listen, what do you want with me?"

Digging in your own backpack, you handed her a carton of your own strawberry milk. Boscha looked at you in surprised before giggling to herself. "There's no way... you drink strawberry milk too?"

You nodded your head. Boscha let out a sigh of relief, wiping her watery eyes. You pointed to her carton of milk and pointed at the date on yours. Boscha looked at the date of her strawberry milk, noticing it had went bad weeks ago. "Wow... I didn't even notice. Are you really giving me your strawberry milk?"

You nodded your head again. Boscha threw her carton of milk in the trash before taking the one you were offering her. "Wow... thanks, I guess."

You gave her a firm thumbs up before grabbing another carton from your back. You took the straw, unwrapped it, and poked it into the cartoon before taking a sip.

Boscha looked around. "Do you really wanna do that here? I mean, if other people see us, I'm going to have to be obliged to make fun of you for doing it."

You nodded before putting out your strawberry milk carton to her. She looked at you confusingly. "What exactly are you trying to do...?"

You motioned to a toast.

"Dude, I can't do that here. Listen, you might not have a lot to lose, but I do."

You motioned to a toast again.

Boscha looked around before giving in. "Alright... fine. But just this once. And I'm gonna finish my own drink."

She swapped the carton for the half-drank bottle of milk in her backpack as well as her pulling out her straw. She popped the cap off and put the straw in it. The two of you clanked your drinks together before taking a gulp from your straws.

And for some reason to Boscha, the milk tasted even better than before.

"Hey, about pushing you down the stairs? Yea, I'm sorry about that..." Boscha said after taking her gulp.

You gave her a thumbs up.

"You know, I never got your name. What is it?"

You stared blankly at her.

"That's right, you're a fucking mute." She groaned a bit, taking a sip of strawberry milk. She then looked at your body again. "You know, you kinda remind me of something. You're tall, green, and you also have a weird question mark face... There's this site, right? You really shouldn't go on it because it's terrible. But you can post things anonymously on that site, and everyone's name is Anonymous. So, I'm just going to call you Anon. Not like you can really object to that since you won't tell me your actual name."

You shrugged to being called Anon.

"I don't really know what's that supposed to mean, but I don't care either."

Both of you just stood with each other as you finished your strawberry milks. 

Boscha put the glass bottle and straw back in her backpack before zipping it and throwing it on her back. "You know, this was really nice Anon. We should do this again. Not out in the open where everyone could possibly see us, but maybe in a more private place, yea. But this stays between us, right?"

You nodded in understanding.

"Good." Boscha sighed again. "Alright, I'm going back to my friend group. I guess... I'll see you around Anon." She waved at you before heading back to her friends at lunch.

You waved back at her before watching her depart from you.

On the way back to her lunch table, Boscha thought about that whole experience. Was it mere coincidence that you both liked strawberry milk? Maybe you two were fated to be together. Who knew. But it was really the first time she ever felt a sort of connection like this. For the first time in a long time, she felt like Boscha. She hoped that maybe you two could drink strawberry milk again. But alas, she had to return to being the school bully for now.


	2. Deadlift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon and boccha workout!!!

"Alright ladies, don't be too down. There's always this Friday," said the coach before heading into her office.

All of the girls in the Hexside Female Grudgby Team were in their school's locker room, changing from their Grudgby uniforms to their regular school clothes. The atmosphere was quite and depressing. No one would look at each other eye to eye, and everyone was just moping while either showering, changing their clothes, or crying to themselves.

Boscha, like the rest of the entire team, was quietly raging. A close match that slipped right out of their hands at the last moment. Only in a tank top and her underwear, she looked at her Grudgby uniform with raging eyes. Groaning to herself, she balled it up and threw it in her locker, slamming the door shut after.

"Calm down Boscha," Amity said. "We're all angry."

"Fuck off, Blight," replied Boscha, giving her the cold shoulder.

Amity, the captain of the team, was just as disappointed as everyone else in the room, but she was more cool and collected. Still in her Grudgby uniform, she was unlocking her locker to get her school clothes out.

Boscha glared at Amity before chuckling a bit. "You know, Blight, if I was the Grudgby captain, we would've advanced to finals."

Amity gave out a groan and facepalmed, turning to Boscha unpleased by her taunt. "Not _this_ again. It doesn't matter if I'm captain or if you're captain. This was a team effort and we all failed. You can sit her and blame people, or suck it up and figure out how to get third place for Friday."

"Well," rebuked Boscha, "it was your plan that fucked us all, Blight. You're too up your own ass and on your high horse to see that your plan fucked us all. Just admit it."

"My plan would've been foolproof without any fools,' Amity responded, unlocking her locker and grabbing her school clothes. "Besides, it was _you_ who butchered that last throw."

Boscha zipped around to face Amity, scoffing at her. "It was _me?_ Who came up with your shitty plan? Did you really expect me to push us 85 fucking yards? I know I'm the best player, but I can't carry the entire team on my shoulder."

Amity began to strip out of her grudgby uniform. "So much for being the best player. Are you saying that you're really not that good enough? I bet Skara could've made those 85 yards."

Boscha scowled. "Well, fuck you too Amity. If Skara was that good of a player, I would've included her in your stupid fucking plan instead of me. Oh wait! She isn't!"

Their argument was starting to catch the attention of the other girls on the team. Everyone started to crowd around the two to see where this argument would go.

Amity looked back at Boscha before taking her clothes out of the locker and swapping them with the uniform. "We all make mistakes, Boscha. And maybe my mistake was bigger than yours..."

The girls in the crowd began to mutter. Boscha chuckled with her chest high up, "Yea, that's what I thought-"

"...because had I known you were that fucking trash, I would've kept you on the bench the entire game."

The girls in the crowd let out a large gasp before muttering even louder. There were even some giggles at Amity's rebuke of Boscha. Amity smirked before changing into her regular clothes.

Boscha lost her macho and grimaced at Amity, clenching her fists. "Well... maybe if you didn't finger yourself to every girl in the locker room you would make a better fucking plan, dyke!"

Another gasp was let out by the girls, this time followed by complete silence. There had been rumors that Amity was into girls and girls only. However, these rumors were unfounded and people usually just dismissed them. Boscha was the first one to confront Amity about it.

Amity, half dressed, dropped the rest of her clothes and faced Boscha with a rather offended frown on her face. "What did you just call me?" She said.

Boscha sneered and cackled. "A dyke. Ain't that what you are? I bet you wanna fuck me and every other girl in this room, you disgusting homo."

Amity looked around at the crowd and noticed everyone was staring at her, starting to blush a bit. She was kinda embarrassed because she knew deep down, there was a lot of truth in that statement. But she wouldn't let Boscha bully her like this.

"Well, maybe I do," Amity replied and taking a step forward.

Everyone gasped as amity took her step. Boscha's eyes widened at the rather bold move by Amity. She was trying to find words to throw back at Amity, but to no avail. Amity smirked, seemingly cornering Boscha.

Boscha finally said something because she needed to at least have the last word. "Well, what are you gonna do? Kiss me?"

Amity walked up to Boscha and snatched her by the tank top. "Maybe I'll even eat you out too."

Out of panic, Boscha slapped Amity across the face, leaving a large red hand mark on her pale skin.

The crowd of girls gasped. Amity hadn't even registered what happened until now. She touched the area where Boscha had slapped her, feeling the warmness and stinging of her skin.

Once again, to get whatever last words she could, Boscha cackled and said, "Look at you! Stupid dyke with a bad hair job can't even stand up to me! How can you even call yourself the ca-"

Amity gripped onto Boscha's tank top and threw her to the lockers, which shut the pink haired girl up.

The crowd revived with frantic chatter about what just happened. The girls began pulling out there scroll phones. You could even hear one shout "Post this on Penstagram!"

Amity stomped over to Boscha, screaming, "Don't fucking touch me, you bitch!" before getting on top of her and sending her a flurry of punches.

Boscha retaliated by grabbing one of the punches and socking her right in the face, causing her nose to bleed. Amity got back up before tackling Boscha, and both of them now were competing to knock the other girl out. The fight had gone on for almost a minute before two of their friends.

Now separated, both girls were a bloody, messy-haired, bruised, and teary mess mouthing at each other.

"Fuck you, you fruity dyke!"

"I'll beat the shit out of you bitch!"

The coach went into the locker room after had hearing the loud commotion that was going on, seeing the bloody mess the two were in. She gasped before dragging the two girls to the principal's office and reprimanding the team for not having done anything sooner.

* * *

It was later that Wednesday, around 5pm. Alone in the weight room, Boscha was laying on the weight bench with a towel over her face. Boscha had an eye patch and nose bandage on her face. A mixture of sweaty, tired, and exhausted, she was contemplating what had happened earlier that day. She was alone with the weights and her thoughts in the dark chilly room.

You walked into the room, carrying two bottles of strawberry milk. Turning on the light you walked over to the bench. She sat up and took the towel off of her face before focusing on you.

"Oh, it's you, Anon."

You looked at her face a bit surprised.

"What's with that look on your face?"

You pointed at her face.

Boscha sighed. "Oh yea... I got into a fight with Amity today. Got in trouble too. You know her, right? She's the captain of the Grudgby team. Has a bad hair job... she also has an older brother and sister too."

You nodded before giving her one of the bottles.

She took it and twisted it open. "Thanks, Anon. I really needed a second thing of strawberry milk today..."

She took a long gulp of hers, and you did the same with yours.

Wiping her mouth, she said, "Can you fucking believe it? She just got off scotch-free with everything, even though she's the one who grabbed me first! I guess being the Grudgby team's captain really pays off. Either that or she's sucking Bump's bumpy dick."

She took another swig of strawberry milk.

"Or maybe not if she's really a fag."

You shrugged a bit to her comment.

She looked at you questioningly. "You really don't talk much, do you? Sometimes, I feel like I'm talking to a brick wall. It's funny though, because I feel like you might actually be listening to me Anon."

You put your hand on her shoulder, rubbing them a bit.

Boscha smiled a bit, putting her hand on your hand. Her smile then faded away before looking at her bottle of milk. "Why do you even tolerate me? I mean, my whole thing is being a bitch to other people, Anon. That's literally what I am. I know that full and well."

You shrugged a bit before looking at the strawberry milk.

Boscha cackled a bit. "Is it really strawberry milk? That's a really stupid fucking reason, you know. Come on, you having a crush on me would be even more believable."

You blushed a bit, scratching the back of your head.

Boscha let out a guffaw, slapping you on your back. "You're really predictable Anon! You know, you're probably the only person here I like. Maybe not like-like, but I don't hate you either."

Boscha stood up, stretching a bit. "Anyways, I'm bout to lift. Wanna be my spotter?"

You looked at her questioningly.

"Spotter. You know, I need you to watch me lift. So I don't accidentally kill myself while benching. Just keep your eyes on the weights and not any other parts of my body," Boscha joked before doing a cute and sexy 360. "Never mind, I know you won't be able to help it. I'm just that cute."

You gave out an embarrassed laugh.

Boscha did some side bends before sitting back down and laying on the bench. "I'm doing my last go around before I head home for today. 200 pounds, 5 reps."

Your eyes widened a bit at how much she could bench.

Boscha looked at your face and chuckled. "What, you think cuz I'm some random bitch that I don't lift? Can't be weak and play Grudgby... unless you're Amelia."

You put your hands over the bar. Boscha lifted the bar before beginning her reps.

"1... 2..."

You could tell she was struggling as she was pushing the barbell back up. However, that's not to say you were impressed with the sheer strength Boscha had. She definitely could bench more than you could imagine.

"3... 4..."

You saw her form breaking a bit, so you helped her a bit with this final lift, pulling up so she could do the rest.

"5...!" With the last of her strength, she pushed the bar all the way up. You help guided it back on to the rack safely.

Boscha was both breathing and sweating heavily. "Shit..." she muttered under her breath. Sitting up, she took her bottle of milk and took a nice big gulp of it.

"Yeah!" She shouted, before putting her hand up for a high five. You followed through with it.

Taking her towel. she wiped her face before standing up. "Alright, Anon. I only have barbell row and deadlift next. Help me get this on the floor."

She went on one side of the barbell and you went on the other. On the count of three, both of you lifted it and dropped it on the floor. Boscha grabbed a belt on the floor and put it on before standing in front of the barbell.

"Alright, Anon. Just stand behind me. And don't just stare at my ass."

She squatted down and picked up the barbell. She did five more reps of barbell rows before throwing the barbell on the floor. It was no surprise Boscha could do it- she had great form and admittedly a great body, but you started to be a bit worried that she was overexerting herself.

She took a seat on the bench, taking another swig of the strawberry milk. "Alright, Anon..." she said exhausted. "320 deadlift."

You gave her an incredibly shocked look. You were scratching your head, wondering if she should do 330lbs.

"Don't be worried for me Anon. It's not the first time I've done this. Here- grab a 50 and a 10, and put it on the other end."

You did as she said, though very concerned. You took a 50 and a 10, and struggled to put it on the end of the barbell. Boscha chuckled at you. "You really need to considering lifting, Anon... It'll make you a lot stronger, you know." She took a 50 and a 10 and effortlessly carried it to the barbell, putting them on.

Getting in front of the barbell, she did a bit of a warm up stretch. You stood behind her. Putting her hands on the bar, she began to lift.

The barbell wasn't leaving the ground, and she was exerting a lot of force trying to lift it even one centimeter. To no avail, she stopped before giving it another try. You could hear her straining herself, trying her very best, but her body just wouldn't allow it. She tried, and she tried.. but eventually, she stopped trying. She looked at her hands which were red and reeked over metal. She sat down in front of the barbell and put her head in her knee.

You walked over to her, sitting next to her and putting your hand on her shoulder, comforting her.

She groaned to herself, saying, "I can't do it. I lied about lifting 330 before... I haven't even lifted 300 yet. I lied about that like I lie about everything... maybe this is just what I deserve..."

You didn't say anything to her, but you wanted her to at least try and finish it. You believed she could do it.

You took her hand and put it on the barbell. She looked at you, not really impressed.

"Why do you even believe in me, Anon?"

You couldn't really spell it out to her because you couldn't speak. But what you did was point at her and give her a thumbs up. 

She looked at her hand before muttering, "I don't know..."

You stood back up and stood behind her, giving her a thumbs up.

She looked at you before looking back at the grip. Groaning, she said, "Alright. I'll give it one more try Anon, but just for you."

She stood back up and gripped on the barbell. Looking at her hands, she then realized she was missing something. She facepalmed herself, chuckling. "How could I forget..."

Going into her workout bag, she took out to wrist straps. She went to the barbell and wrapped them around her wrist and the bar. Gripping on to the bar one final time, she gave whatever strength she had left for the deadlift.

You watched her as she lifted the bar slowly off the ground. And finally, she was standing tall with 330lbs.

After a good 5 seconds of holding it, she dropped it straight back to the ground, undid the wrist straps from her arm, and fell down like a ragdoll. She was basically gasping for air, and her entire body was in pain. She turned her head to you and said, "I actually did it...", giving you a weak smile.

* * *

It was 5:45pm, and the sun was on its way down. Boscha was out of her work out clothes and in her school clothes. She was carrying her workout bag, and you were walking next to her. 

"...and there's like this video of this big fat dude who lifts with terrible form. He's got the strength, I wont lie, but he's built like a fat fucking bear. They call him The Grizzly Mage... you should really check him out sometimes, Anon." 

You nodded back in response, thinking of what kinda a man like that could exist.

While heading towards the gate of the campus, both you and Boscha saw Amity and her siblings heading home. Boscha scowled.

"Look at that bitch... I'm not allowed to play on Friday and she gets off just scotch-free."

She sighed, however. "You know what, maybe I deserve it... or maybe..."

Boscha watched as Amity left campus, gaining sort of an evil smirk. You looked at Boscha in confusion of what she could be possibly thinking.

Boscha looked back at you with a sensual smile. "Hey, Anon. Me... you... tomorrow. I have a plan to get back at that stupid dyke."

You started scratching your head... You weren't sure if she should go on with whatever plan she was scheming.

"Don't be a pussy anon... It'll be fun. And bring some strawberry milk while you're at it too. I'll send you a DM. I'll catch you later."

You patted her on her shoulder before she winced in pain. You stepped back a bit, a bit jarred of her reaction.

"Jeez, dude, I'm still sore. Be a bit lighter next time. It's whatever, though..." She laughed it off before waving at you and heading outside the gates of the school.

* * *

While heading home, Boscha saw some guys part of the Construction Coven building a tower. She saw the workers use a power glyph to toss each other entire palettes of wood. Thinking to herself, she gave a bit of an evil smirk before continuing her walk home.


	3. Sabotage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boccha try to be mean to amity...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for long wait guys... i focus on other stuff. i try to update when i can. thank u for waiting

"So... here's the plan, Anon."

It was the midnight before the final Grudgby match of this season. Hexside, of course, was closed for the night. You were outside the large fence of the campus, away from the gates which were guarded by a bunch of security guards. On the campus grounds were spotlights as well as some security guards roaming the area with torches for light. All of the guards were much larger than the two of you... you couldn't imagine what would happen if the two of you even got caught. You were honestly quite surprised that a school of all things had this much protection.

You pointed at the guards with a questioning look towards Boscha.

"This school has a shitload of secrets that Bump wants no one to find out. How much you wanna bet he has a secret sex dungeon or something like that?" she answered, chuckling to herself.

The two of you were clad in invisibility cloaks that Boscha had stolen from her parent's wardrobe. The hoods were off so you two could see each other's heads before breaking into campus.

"Anyways, the plan," Boscha continued. "After we jump the gate, we fully cloak, stay completely still and silent, and wait for an opening. Once we have an opening, we go through courtyard and head to the laundromat through the outside. The laundromat leads into the locker room. You have those power glyphs I told you to snatch, right?"

You showed her your hand, which had a stack of power glyphs. Earlier that day, Boscha told you to get a few for the sabotage. They were going to be used to plant on Amity's uniform to make it seem as if she's cheating by playing for beyond her actual power level. Going to your Construction Coven teacher, you had him give you because you told him (through signs and gesticulation) that you were planning on doing a construction project. Students aren't typically allowed to have power glyphs due to the chance of injury or cheating. The only students who can even remotely have access to them are construction coven students, and only if they have a good reason to. Otherwise, it's nearly impossible to get power glyphs without stealing them or smuggling them in. The Construction Track rooms are typically heavily guarded for this very reason.

"Great. Now let's jump this gate," Boscha said before getting ready to climb it.

You grabbed her hand, however. She looked to your confusedly.

"What is it now?" she groaned

You shook your head, trying to convince her not to do this. You were helping her because you were her friend... but you really didn't think this was a good idea at all.

Boscha scoffed before snatching her hand away from your grip.

"Don't pussy out now, Anon," she said. 

You sighed a bit, realizing it might be too late to change her mind.

Putting on the hood of her cloak, she climbed over the gate and landed softly onto the ground. You followed after her, making sure to land softly as well as not to attract any attention.

Both of you hooded, you both grabbed each other hands. She put her finger to her mouth, reminding you to stay quiet.

"Make sure that when you walk, you look down and away from the guards. Walk low, quietly, and quick," she whispered.

You nodded. Gripping her hand a bit tighter, you let her lead the way.

Both of you silently tip-toed over to a tree. Looking across the courtyard, there was a security guard patrolling the ramparts that encapsulated the main buildings and the other buildings on campus.. You waited for the perfect opening. Your felt your heart nearly beating out of your chest and you were honestly quite nervous... looking at Boscha's face, she appeared to be cool and calculated, but you felt her sweaty hand grip yours a bit more...

Finally, the guard turned his back. Boscha, with you following her, scurried silently across the courtyard around the wall to the back of the school. There were guards on top of the ramparts. You felt as if you were invading the emperor's palace with all of the security. There was one area of the ramparts that had a broken window, though. Some vandals from a rival school threw some rocks at the building and caused the window to shatter recently. The school hadn't gotten around to fixing it yet, so it was a perfect area of entry. The whole wasn't very large though, and there was a guard patrolling that window.

You waited until the guard moved to another window before you both crawled through the hole in the window. However, by the time you got through, the guard was turning around with his torch light shining towards you guy. Quickly, Boscha looked down and used her cloak to cover her entire body, you doing the same.

Silent and still, the guard didn't even notice the two of you there and continued walked to a different window behind you guys. No time to stop, you guys continued your pursuit. 

You guys were in the field near the gym building. Rushing to a tree, you saw two guards in your path- one in the open field and another near the alleyway of the gym building. Waiting for the guard in the field to turn his back, you guys rushed through the field and towards the gym building. Watching the guard of the gym building, he entered the alleyway. Slowly and like a snake, the both of you followed him from behind.

Both of you were now in the alleyway with the guard. He stood there for a few seconds before leaving the alleyway through the other end and patrolling the other side of the gym building. Boscha stood up and went to the hamper to look for the key to the laundromat.

To her surprise, the hamper was empty. "What the-" she whispered to herself.

Then she realized that the game was tomorrow.

She facepalmed herself, sliding down on the wall to the floor. "Fuck... I can't believe I'm so fucking stupid..." she groaned. 

You shushed a Boscha, but in a defeated tone, she said, "It doesn't even matter if we get caught anymore... Of course the hamper is fucking empty. The game's tomor-"

Boscha's tone started to rise. Heading over to her, your covered her mouth, held her and made her duck, you ducking as well. You heard the guards footsteps approach.

Turning into the alleyway, the guard shouted, "Hello? Is anyone there?" Of course, since you two were in the invisibility cloaks, he could not see the both of you.

The guard shouted "Hello?" before heading back to his original patrol.

Letting her go, she looked to you. Her face was disappointed. "What do we even do now..."

You shushed her before knocking on the laundromat door. She looked to you surprised. "What the hell are you do-"

You covered her mouth again and made her duck once more.

The guard ran back into the alleyway, shouting again. "Alright! Who ever is there, come out! Don't make this hard for yourself!" He pulled a wand out of his cloak and got ready to attack whatever he saw. The guard didn't see you two, but he figured someone had to be there.

Suddenly, a guard came out of the laundromat. Looking at the other guard, he began talking to him about the sound that they both had heard.

Before the door had closed, you put your finger in the frame to keep it from closing all the way. Dragging Boscha with you, both of you slithered into the laundromat while the two guards were talking with each other. Once inside, you closed the door slowly as not to divert attention to the door.

You let go of Boscha. She playfully punched your shoulder while quietly giggling.

"I can't actually believe that worked, Anon," she whispered. "You got really big balls, you know."

She chuckled a bit before shushing her to remind her to stay quiet. Nodding, both of you made your way to the locker room, which was through the laundromat.

Boscha headed to Amity's locker before opening the lock to it- she had known the combination because Amity told her it a long time ago. Amity's uniform was in the wash, so what was in her locker were armor and her cleats.

"Alright, Anon, give me the glyphs."

You sighed a bit, reluctantly giving it to her. You really didn't want her to do this, but you knew there was no stopping her.

Boscha took the glyphs and started puttng them on her armor pieces. While doing so, she caught a glimpse of something in Amity's locker. Taking a look at it, she pulled it out to see what it was.

It seemed to be a large incisor tooth from some sort of animal. Boscha looked at it quite surprised.

"Oh my Titan, she still has this thing?"

You looked at Boscha questioningly. 

She looked to you, chuckling a bit. "You know, the story behind this is funny. This used to be my good luck charm when I used to play Little League Grudgby. Me and Amity used to play on the same team. She was team captain as well. But one day, we were down 15 points in the last quarter and thought we would lose for sure. Amity was crying in the locker room because she never lost that badly. So I gave her my lucky charm and told her that she could have it.

"And we won that match too, barely." Boscha chuckled a bit. "It's fucking corny, I know. But I didn't think she would actually still have this thing on her..."

Boscha looked between the tooth and the armor she had put the glyphs on. She put them in places in her armor and shoes where Amity probably wouldn't think to check.

"You know, Anon, I wasn't always a bitch. I think a long time ago, I used to be nicer to my friends. Me and Amity were rivals, but still friends. Now... we're just mostly rivals. I guess I got bitcher and ruder over the years, huh..."

Boscha put the tooth back into Amity's locker and picked up the armor. She groaned to herself. "Of course of all times, it has to be now that I'm having second thoughts about it."

You sighed in relief... you knew there was some good in Boscha for her to change her mind.

"You know what, Anon? You're right. I shouldn't do this. I didn't think she'd actually value something like that... or maybe I'm just that shitty of a person." She sighed, ripping one of the glyphs off of Amity's shoulderpad. She crumpled it in her hands and burned it up to ashes. She threw you Amity's kneepads. "Here, remove them from the kneepads. They're in between the armor and the cushion."

You did as Boscha told you to. taking them out of the kneepads.

Boscha grabbed Amity's cleats and started to remove them from there as well. "Hey, do you have any strawberry milk on you?"

You nodded, grabbing two cartons and throwing her one. She caught and sat on the bench. "Ah yes. The classic stoiby drink."

You chuckled a bit when Boscha said that.

"You know, I call it stoiby because it sounds cute. My mom told me that I used to pronounce strawberry as 'stoiby', and I guess it stuck around. Don't tell anyone I say it like that, by the way." She punctured the whole into the carton and took a gulp out of it.

Sitting down on the bench and removing a glyph on Amity's insole, she took another sip of her drink. "You know, I've know Amity for a really long time. Her mom and my mom are kinda rivals in a way. I guess that's why the two of us are always bashing heads with each other."

She finished the carton, aiming at the trash can and shooting it. It landed right inside the garbage bin. "Maybe a should play Magicball too. You know, Amity got so excited that the Emperor's Coven was coming to our school that she nearly pissed herself."

Both of you chuckled at Boscha's little comment before realizing that was a bad idea.

You heard a guard in the gymnasium shout, "Who's in there?" before running into the locker room.

"Shit!" Boscha said, shoving Amity's armorpieces into her locker and locking it. You grabbed Boscha's arm and both of you bolted out of the locker room through the laundromat.

The two guards finished chatting outside before the laundromat guard was about to head back in. He was met by the large metal door into his face, falling to floor knocked out. You two shot through the alleyway and started to make your escape. The alleyway guard shouted at you to and began chasing you, with the gym guard following pursuit.

All of the guards in the immediate area heard the two of you and began chasing you down as well. The guard who was patrolling the windows stood in front of the broken window to prevent you from escaping. "Stop in your tracks, intruders!" he shouted.

"Shit... what do we do Anon?" Boscha said, slowing down a bit to look for an escape plan.

You took a power glyph and stuck it on your body. You picked her up bridal style. She blushed at a bit at the gesture of it before screaming at you for not really communication your plan. "Hey, what the hell are you planning on doing?"

You tightened your grip on her before squatting a bit. Boscha looked down at the ground to see it slightly cracking a bit. Her eyes widened.

"Wait a second Anon, you're not really planning on-"

You pushed your legs back up, jumping high in the air. You left a nice crater on the ground from where you had jumped from, and all the guards watched the two of you as you were in the air. High up in the air now, you were sort of gliding through the air a bit.

Boscha was screaming at the top of her lungs in fear, but one you two were high up in the air, she calmed down a bit. She looked down at the guards watching in awe as they were hovering above them before her sights went to in front of them, which was a beautiful view of the Titan at night. Even though it was dark, there was a sort of hopeful and warm glimmer in her eye.

"That's beautiful..." she muttered

Returning to reality, she shook her head and looked to you. "Wait a second. How are we gonna get down?"

You shrugged.

You two started to descend in the air, falling down as fast as you came up. Boscha screamed on the way down, holding onto you for dear life. Far past the school grounds now, you landed in a dense forest, rolling and tumbling until you two eventually came to a stop.

You were sore from the impact of landing, and you imagined Boscha was too. Walking up to her, you offered a hand. She took it and you helped her up. She was actually chuckling a bit.

"Okay, okay, maybe I overreacted a bit to that."

You took a leaf out of hair.

"Thanks for that."

You then took a large magic beetle out of her hair too. She jumped a bit and slapped out of your hands, going to stomp it with her foot. But she stopped halfway through.

She put her foot down somewhere else- the beetle would live another day.

Putting her messy hair back up into a bun, she said, "I should probably apologize to Amity..."

You nodded, taking the cloak off and giving it to her.

"Maybe we can try do get off on better footing. Who knows." She took the cloak back from you.

She looked to you before scratching her head. "Well... I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school Anon."

You put your fist out for a fist bump, but instead she went for a hug. Even though she could be a cold girl sometimes, her body was warm. And she also smelled of strawberries.

You blushed a bit at her gesture but hugged back too.

She stepped back from her hug, saying, "You're a good guy, Anon," before waving and heading off to her house.

You waved back at her before making your way out of this forest.

* * *

Friday morning was boring. The school announced a break-in and found power glyphs on the gym floor. They assumed that a student must've stolen it. They kept the school on lockdown for the entire day and interrogated people who they thought might've been the culprit, from the entire Construction Track to the detention normals, and even the Grudgby team. No luck in finding who the culprits were.

It was finally afternoon- game time. The penultimate match, before the championship match, would be taking place at Hexside's Grudgby Stadium. The two teams were of course Hexside's very own home team as well as the competitors, Spellburn High.

The ladies on the Grudgby team were inside the stadium locker room, getting their clothes on. Amity was putting on her uniform and armor pieces, preparing herself to take the trophy for third place.

"Hey, Blight."

Amity zipped around to see Boscha standing besides her. She didn't have her gusto or bitchy macho this time. She seemed a bit more reserved.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Amity. "You're not supposed to be in here. You're off until next season."

"I know, I know," replied Boscha. "Listen, I just want to say something."

Amity groaned and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Make it quick."

"Okay, fine, you don't have to be a bitch about. I just wanted to say... that the whole thing that happened on Wednesday... we're cool, right? I mean, I'm over it, and I'm over it if you're over it. But I'm definitely over it!"

Amity was confused at what Boscha was trying to say. The ladies' coach shouted, "Alright girls, it's time to play!"

All the girls in the locker room began heading out to the field. "Listen, Boscha, save this for lunch. I need to go."

"I'm sorry, okay?" Boscha shouted, getting irritated that Amity wasn't getting it.

Amity looked at Boscha as if her she was stranger. " _You,_ of all people, are apologizing?"

"Yes! Jeez, taking a fucking hint."

Amity chuckled a bit. "Okay. Sorry for what?"

"For..." Boscha's face was turning red. "I'm just sorry! Can't we leave it at that?"

"I wont forgive you if you don't tell me what you're sorry for."

"Lay off, dude!" Boscha said. "Alright, fine. I'm sorry for calling you a dyke and picking a fight with you."

"And...?"

"And... saying you were a shitty captain or whatever I said. There."

Amity was quite surprised (and honestly proud of her) that Boscha apologized. "Wow, I didn't think you had it in you. I guess I was wrong."

"Now you apologize to me."

Amity nodded her head snarkily. "Ooh, I get it now. You think that apologizing to me warrant me to apologize to you. You really shouldn't apologize for that reason, Boscha. I know it's your first time, but it comes off as you weren't truly in the fault."

"Okay, fine, whatever, don't apologize then! Can't take a simple apology."

"Calm down. I'm just kidding. I'm sorry for insulting your play and acting... gay with you. And I accept your apology."

"Really?" Boscha said, a bit relieved. "Well, I accept your apology too, Blight."

"Good. Now I really have to go, Boscha. I'll catch you later." Amity headed towards the stadium door.

"Wait!" Boscha shouted. Amity looked back at her.

"What now?"

"Get third place," Boscha said, playfully punching her on her shoulder.

Amity chuckled. "Alright, alright. I'm not gonna lose now."

"Amity! Get your ass out here now!" shouted the coach.

"Alright, Boscha, I really have to go now. See ya later," she said, waving.

"Get us bronze!" Boscha shouted before leaving the locker room and heading up to the stadium seats.

You were in the stadium seats waiting for Boscha. She finally sat next to you, sighing a large sigh in relief.

"She forgave me..."

You put your hand on her shoulder and gave her a thumbs up. You offered her a hot dog and a soda.

"Thanks, Anon," she said, taking the food from you. "You know, maybe I'll be a better person after this. I didn't think she would forgive me, but she did..."

You nodded, taking a bite out of your hot dog. Finally, the game was beginning.

Hexside's team made this team look like professional up against little league. Spellburn High was completed getting hammered by the girls on the Hexside team. Nothing could match Amelia's flower powers and Skara's artistic magic. Whenever the team need aliments, Cat was there to heal. And Amity was playing the best she had ever played this season.

The second half, however, was complete disaster. The third quarter started of well. However, during a drive, Amity passed the ball to one of the receiver on her team. However, her pass was way too fast and powerful. The Grudgby hit the receiver right in the face and knocked her out. The referees stopped the match and every scrambled over to the girl to see if she was okay. Everyone in the stadium gasped in awe and shock of what happened. The crowd muttered on the disaster that just happened.

"Oh my Titan..."

"What the hell just happened?"

"Did she die?"

The girl was out cold and had a concussion that would need to be treated at a hospital. She had to be removed from the field by paramedics. Everyone began staring at Amity, surprised, shocked, and scared of her power. There didn't have to be a referee to kick Amity out for the rest of the game as she ran off the field out of embarrassment, shock, and guilt.

Hexside did go on to win that game, though the mood was dead and bleak. Even after the game, everyone tried to console Amity and they forgave her for her aggressive play. But she couldn't forgive herself and announced that she would be quitting the team.

It was around 7 at night. All the other girls had gone home besides Amity, as she was still trying to understand what the hell happened and what she was thinking. Taking off Grudgby uniform and putting on her regular clothes, she saw a power glyph fall out of one of her shoes.

"What the..." She picked it up and looked at it. Realizing fully what happened now, she puffed a bit and nodded, texting Boscha to meet her in the locker room.

5 minutes pass, and Boscha finally arrived. "Hey, Amity. You wanted to talk, right?" Boscha said, unknowing of what was about to happen.

Amity tersely said, "Cut the nice shit, Boscha. I need you to tell me the truth." Her arms was crossed and she was not happy at all. 'Did you do anything between our fight on Wednesday and today's game? Something that you should tell me?"

Boscha was a bit nervous as to what she was talking about. However, under the impression she had fully removed the glyphs from Amity's clothes, she played it off. "What? No. Why'd you ask?"

Amity pulled out the power glyph from her pocket. "Do you know what this is?"

Boscha froze a bit. "Um, no." She tried to deflect the blame onto something else. "What, you think those losers who broke in the school tried to sabotage you are something?"

"Yes, I do. And I think you happen to be one of those losers who put that glyph in my shoe."

Boscha scoffed at the idea of her doing it, knowing well it was her doing. "You don't really think it's me, do you? Why would I sabotage you? It's probably some loser from Shitburn High who wanted us to lose."

"If it was 'some loser' from Spellburn, then why would they use a power glyph if they knew I wouldn't have won with it on? Or why would they make it seem as if I'm cheating? If they're going to cheat, then they would've most likely did something to make us play worse like a magic draining spell."

Boscha hesitated a bit before continuing to speak. "Well, I mean... what does that have to do with anything?"

"You did it because you wanted to make me look like a cheater. That's why. I would get kicked off the team for 'cheating' and you would have an easy path to being team captain. Am I right?"

Boscha couldn't really find anything to say at all... but she still tried her bluff. "Why wou-"

"Is everything that comes out of your mouth a lie?"

"O-Of course not!"

"Then prove it and tell me the truth. Did you put this glyph in my shoe or not?"

"I...." Boscha couldn't speak. She was choking on her own words. She felt as if she was cornered, being interrogated like a criminal who committed a crime and was being caught red handed.

"Answer the fucking question!"

Boscha gave in. "Okay! Fine! I did! Alright?" she shouted back.

Amity's fist clenched, but this time, she controlled her anger and decided not to fight back, even though she felt she would be justified in doing so.

"Listen, Amity, I was mad at you at the time. But that's all in the past now. We made up!"

"You didn't apologize for _this_."

"Okay, sheesh. I'm sorry for sabotaging you and making you knock the shit out of that girl. Now let's all just forget this happened and go back to our lives! You can still be team captain."

"I don't forgive you."

Boscha froze and looked at Amity blankly in a confused and hopeless manner. "...what?"

Amity was getting angrier at the second just by Boscha being in her presence. "I don't fucking forgive you. You can't walk your way out of this one."

Boscha, in desperation, tried to bluff again. She laughed, saying, "Come on Amity, don't scare me like that bro!"

"You're pathetic."

Boscha was running out of options to fix this relationship. She slammed on the wall and shouted, "Lay the fuck off dude! I'm sorry! I forgot to take it out of your shoe, okay?! What part of that don't you fucking understand?"

"I know about you and your little strawberry milk secret too."

Boscha froze again before trying another bluff. "What? Come on, you can't be serious. What the hell does this have anything to do with our conversatio-"

Amity was standing next to the trash can and pulled out a carton of strawberry milk. "You know, Boscha, at anytime, I can ruin you. I tell Bump that you sabotaged me, and I tell the entire school that you still drink strawberry milk. I remember a long time ago you were bullied and everyone made fun of you for being the only ten-year-old that drinks strawberry milk. But I was one of the only people that would still hang out with you, regardless of your stupid, immature, pathetic, childish obsession over strawberry milk."

Boscha had no more words she could say. No more bluffs. She felt truly cornered. All she could do was listen to Amity.

"But I can see now that none of it was worth it. Out of all these years I tolerated you berating me, harassing me, being an overall fucking bitch. No more. It's my turn to make you suffer."

"...you wouldn't."

Amity scoffed. "You're right. And you know what? I do forgive you. If it wasn't for my parents basically begging me to suck your dick I would've dropped you years ago. But I won't tell Bump about you being a saboteur or the entire school that you're still a fucking weirdo. Or maybe I will..."

Boscha began to plead. "Amity... don't do this to me... please..."

"Look at you. Begging for mercy. This is your punishment. I lost my role today. By choice, but I would've been forced to anyways. But I will eventually get over that. The only thing worse than loss is fear of loss."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that every time you do something bitchy to me, I will remind you that at any moment, you can lose everything you worked _so_ hard to get. Everyone already knows you're a bitch, but once everyone knows you tried to sabotage me and that you drinking strawberry milk, they'll turn their backs on you. No one will like you anymore."

"Fuck you, Amity... I may be a bitch but not even I'm this cruel!"

"Yes. Fuck me," she said, chuckling. She walked up to Boscha and pushed her on the floor. Even before Boscha could act in retaliation to this, she held up the carton of strawberry milk and mockingly waved her finger at her.

"Well, I'll see you later, friend. And enjoy being team captain," Amity said before leaving the locker room.

Standing up, Boscha screamed " _Amity!!!!!_ " At the top of her lings. She burst into tears and in a fit of rage, she began to trash the locker room, taking out her anger.

* * *

Boscha was sitting alone at the edge of a cliff in fetal position. The moon was out, and even though the wild animals were cawing and chirping and cricketing, Boscha truly felt alone.

You walked up to her and sat next to her. Putting your arm around your shoulder, you comforted her.

Boscha muttered angrily, "What do you want..."

You took at your bag and pulled out a bottle of strawberry milk. You handed it to her.

Suddenly, she snatched it from you, stood up, and threw it off the edge of the cliff before screaming in the air to let our her anger.

Breathing heavily, you stood up and tried to comfort her, but she slapped your hand away. "Fuck you, Anon!" she said aggressively.

She was on the edge of tears but did everything in her power to hold them in. You looked at her, trying to think of a way to calm her down.

She shook her head. "Fuck you. I'm serious. I hate you. And I hate strawberry milk. All you've ever done was enable this fucking terrible obsession that's going to end up losing my social life. I wish I never fucking met you."

She turned away before sitting down on the ground back in fetal position and bawling her eyes out. In a nearly indecipherable voice she cried, "I can't fucking do this anymore! I thought I could trust her! And I know fucking sabotaged her but it's like she's trying to ruin my life! It's not fair! I don't want everyone to be mean to me again!"

Boscha was going through a brutal spiral of emotions. It's as if she were a bomb, and Amity was the light to her fuse. She was truly scared. She never felt this fearful for her life in years. She was a sobbing mess. Her mind was fuzzy and she could neither think nor see straight.

You felt really bad for her. Boscha was always someone who tried to perceive herself as strong... from her powerlifting to her status as one of the best members on the Grudgby team. Someone who didn't take shit from anyone. She was betrayed by one of the only people who understood why she had to act this way for her own sakes. She got too vulnerable with Amity, and Amity saw that as a chance to break her down.

You don't know if you could even console Boscha. You were made fun of for liking strawberry milk too, but it must've not been on the same level as Boscha... All you could do what do what you did best.

You grabbed another bottle of strawberry milk from your bag and handed it to Boscha. Sniffling, she looked at the bottle. Sitting up she took the bottle and cracked it opening, taking a long drink of the strawberry milk.

Her tears came back, but this time not out of defeat, but of hope. She stood up and hugged you.

"Anon... please promise me that you'll never leave me..."

You hugged her back passionately, letting her know that you will always be her friend.


	4. Absence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boscha very sad...

It was Wednesday afternoon. You hadn't seen Boscha in 5 days, since her meltdown on that cliff. She had told you that she was okay and headed home by herself, but that was the last time you saw her.

The rest of the school was finally glad to had Boscha not making fun of them for a few days, though her friends were slightly worried. It was lunch time, and the girls (who consisted of Amelia, Cat, Skara, and Amity) were sitting at their usual lunch table.

"It's been so nice not having to hear Boscha's loud mouth for once," said Cat.

"Don't say that!" exclaimed Amelia, holding her cucumber and mayo sandwich. "You know, I'm kinda worried. It's not like Boscha to miss three days of school like this."

"That annoying bitch doesn't even pay attention and skips most of her classes anyways. She's probably just out partying or fucking some dude or doing whatever Boscha does best," replied Cat.

"Eww," Amelia said back, cringing in disgust. "I'm eating right now. So immature." Shaking her head, she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"How do you eat that? That's so nasty," replied Cat, cringing in disgust to Amelia's disgusting sandwich.

"Is not. Better than eating... meat, or something I guess," rebuked Amelia.

"Okay, cow."

"Rude," replied Amelia, taking another bite of her sandwich. "Boscha's probably just dealing with something. I mean, we're all 14. She might just be getting her ID or something like that, who knows."

"I guess you're right," said Cat, sighing a bit. "One thing you can't heal is a headache from her bitching about you all day."

"Oh, oh!" cried Skara. "Maybe Boscha is at like one of those theme parks resorts and she's riding a huge roller coaster or something!"

Both Amelia and Cat looked at Skara and laughed at her theory. "Yea, whatever the hell that means Skara," replied Cat rudely.

Skara frowned a bit. "It was just a suggestion..."

Amelia looked at Amity and asked, "Well, what do you think Boscha is doing, Amity?"

Amity was typically the quiet one at the table who didn't speak much, but even she was being much more reserved than usual. She was working hard on some assignment, trying to avoid the conversation of Boscha because she knew fully why Boscha wasn't at school. She didn't answer to Amelia's question.

"Amity? Hey, Amity!"

Amity jumped up and said, "Whoa, whoa, what? Huh? Oh, sorry..." she was a bit on edge.

"No, it's okay," Amelia said, giggling. "I just wanted to know what you thought Boscha was doing."

"Oh..." said Amity, looking down. "She's probably just... doing whatever she does at home, I guess. Have you checked her Penstagram?"

Cat pulled out her scroll phone to check. Her eyes widened in surprised. "That's weird. Boscha would usually be posting weird shit on her spam page, but nothing at all for the past three days."

Amelia and Skara scooted over to Cat to see Boscha's Penstagram page. She was right- Boscha would usually post nonstop, but she hadn't even posted a single pic or story in the past three days. Not being at school was one thing, but this was a bit concerning...

"That's really weird... text her and see if she's doing okay," suggested Skara.

Her friends started to gain a worried tone. Cat went to her messages and sent Boscha a text. Usually, she would respond ASAP. Or even at least leave her on seen. But after a minute of waiting or so... Boscha hadn't even checked the message.

"Uh, trying calling her," said Amelia.

"Alright..." Cat called Boscha's number and put her phone on speaker. After 30 seconds, it went to voicemail.

While the girls were trying a second time to call Boscha, you walked up to their table a bit bashfully. They saw you and all of them stared at you, looking at you questioningly.

"Uhh... do you need something?" Cat asked, trying to call Boscha again once another time.

You scratched your head and showed them a note. It was a crude sketch of Boscha and a large question mark with an arrow pointing at her.

All of them looked at it. Skara, Cat, and Amelia laughed at it, while Amity just sorta looked at you and then faced away.

Skara said smugly and cutely, "Aww, do you have a crush on her?" Your face turned red and you were a bit embarrassed by the fact that she even asked that. The three girls continued to poke fun at your rather bashfulness.

Cat spoke. "Listen, dude, we don't really know where she is either. But she sure as hell wouldn't want anything to do with you. You should honestly just beat it."

Amelia interrupted, saying, "Don't be rude, Cat. Sorry, we don't really know where Boscha is if that answers your question."

You sighed, taking the note and sulkily dragged yourself back to your locker.

Cat snickered a bit. "Can you even believe that? Who the hell would be into Boscha? I mean yea, she's pretty cute and all, but the personality is a big turn off. If I were a boy, at least."

While the girls were talking about you, Amity stood up and headed into the hallway. "I'm... gonna use the restroom. I'll be back."

"Sure," Cat said, before Amity made her leave.

Of course, Amity didn't head to the restroom but decided to follow you instead. You were at your locker, thinking of what could've possibly happened to Boscha. No Penstagram post in 5 days, no answered calls or messages. You were really worried about her.

"Hey, you!" Amity shouted. You faced her and realized she was talking to you.

Walking up to you, started to ask you questions. "You're the person who broke in with Boscha, aren't you?"

You froze a bit, your body language not necessarily knowing how to answer that question without looking like the bad guy.

"I had a feeling it was you when you asked how Boscha was... It's just something about you that gives me that sort of hunch. I'm not mad at your neither am I going to tell on you, so don't worry about that..."

You sighed in relief.

"No... it's not you that I'm really mad at. It's Boscha. She probably just dragged you along. But... I didn't really expect her to take it like this. Or maybe I should've..." Amity was speaking nervously. You knew that Amity did something, but wasn't exactly sure what had happened that night before Boscha's meltdown.

"I don't know... I feel really bad. I just want Boscha to understand the actions of her words on other people. Maybe I was way too harsh and cruel to her on Friday..."

She looked to you, noticing you were looking at her questioningly. "Before you say I should just make up with her, I can't just do that. I know it's probably the wrong thing to do, but... she deserves this. After all she's done to me... sometimes she think she's better than the Titan, but she needs to be brought down to Earth. And you might hate me for saying that... but so be it."

Though confused why Amity was telling you all of this, you didn't hate her for doing whatever she did to Boscha on Friday. You understood why she might've done it, but you really wish she would approach the situation differently.

Amity sighed a bit. "Maybe I'm really no better than her... Sorry for making you listen to my tirade, I just need to get it out of my system. I would go check on her myself, but I have too much guilt to do so... Here."

Amity took out a piece of paper and started to write something on it. She muttered to herself what she was writing. "This... is... a... friend... who... is... checking... on... Boscha... on... my... behalf..." 

She then signed and gave it to you. "Here. Boscha's people probably wouldn't let you in without this because they really don't know you, and all of our parents kinda want us to hang out with each other. You know, because we're rich and stuff. Aristocrat politics. Anyways, just check up on her for me. Her address is written on the bottom. Thanks..."

You gave Amity a thumbs up before putting it in your locker.

"Hey," Amity said. "Could you tell me your name?"

You pulled out wooden nameplate you made in Construction Track with "ANONYMOUS" written on it. You pointed to the first four letters of it.

She chuckled a bit. "Anon... Alright. Thank you, Anon. I take it you like strawberry milk too?"

You nodded.

"I see. It's weird, but all of us have our fetishes I guess..."

You shrugged a bit.

"Alright... I'll see you around I guess," Amity said, before waving and heading back to her table.

* * *

You approached the gates of Boscha's family manor. You knew Boscha was rich, but her house quite literally looked like a mini-castle. It was impressive- you and your family simply lived in a small family dwelling. There was a guard who manning the gate. Seeing you, he shouted, "Stop! What is your business here!"

You froze a bit, patting yourself and looking for the note Amity gave you. Taking it out of your pocket, you gave it to him. Reading it, the nodded and opened the gate to the manor, letting you through and escorting you to the mansion's front door. Inside the gates, your eyes truly gazed upon the large spectacle that was this manor. Beautifully trimmed lawns with grass greener than you, a large fountain in the front, and a very rustic yet well kept mansion that looked like the entrance into a medieval palace. It was very beautiful, and Boscha was one lucky bastard to live in such a place.

The guard rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, you could hear a woman talking getting closer to the door. Opening the door, you saw a woman in her forties with a scroll phone to her ear greet you. She looked like an older, MILFier Boscha with a slightly taller, more definied body, mature voice, and the same third eye.

"...well tell him to do something about it or I'll make him do something! Listen, I'll call you back." Hanging up the phone, the woman took a look at you, raising her eyebrow. "Who the hell is this commoner boy?"

"The Blights' youngest daughter has sent him on her behalf to check on Miss Boscha, madam."

The woman took a long look at you. You were kinda aroused, but mostly intimidated by the older woman inspecting you.

"Alright, fine," she said, sighing. "Come on in."

You walked into the mansion, the large doors closing right behind you. It was truly a spectacle. Spacious, beautiful, and it honestly made you a bit jealous that Boscha could come home to this everyday.

The older woman shook your hand, introducing herself to you. "I'm Boscha's mother, if you couldn't tell." She smiled at you a bit, but then sighed, her face returning into an exhausted frown. Boscha's mother looked incredibly stressed out.

"I don't know what has gotten into that girl... Ever since Friday night, she's been locked up in her room brooding. She's barely been eating much of anything, she hasn't bathed at all. It's worrying me a lot." She groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "It's nice that you're coming over to check up on her. Though I don't know why that Amity girl couldn't have come herself, but better someone than no one."

Sighing a bit, she shouted a name. "HORATIO!!" That scared you quite a bit, the lady's booming voice feeling as if it shook the entire house.

A young slender man in a tuxedo made his way over to the lady. "I am at your service, madam," he said.

"Please show this young man to Boscha's room. I need to finish my business upstairs. Might have to send an enforcer."

"Yes, madam," he said, then facing to you. "Follow me, young sire."

You nodded, following the butler upstairs to Boscha's room. Outside of her door, the butler knocked.

"Miss Boscha? A friend is here to see you."

"Well, tell them to fuck off..." Boscha groaned from the other side.

Horatio sighed. "You'd have to excuse her rudeness, young sire." The butler slowly opened the door to let you inside.

Walking it, Boscha's room looked incredibly depressing. As opposed to the brightly lighted living room you were just in, Boscha's bedroom was dark, dim, and depressing (though of course it was bigger than your parents' bedroom). Boscha was in her bed with her blanket fully covering her body.

"I said fuck off..." Boscha groaned even louder. Hearing no response, she turned in her bed to see who was in the room- you could see her head barely peeking out of her blanket.

"Oh... it's you. I should've figured..." Boscha said. She sighed, sitting up in her bed. "I guess you can come here then... since you're already here..."

Boscha looked terrible. Her eyes looked lifeless, her skin paler than usual. She looked a bit thin, and her hair was a mess. Her tank top that she was sleeping in was tattered. And it did smell like she could definitely use a shower...

You walked over to her and sat next to her on her bed. You saw an empty bottle of strawberry milk on her night stand. Grabbing it, you looked at the butler and put up two fingers, pointing at the bottle.

"Yes, sire. I will have two bottles of strawberry milk for you." He walked over to you, grabbing the empty bottle and heading out of the room to give you two some milk.

Boscha looked at you before staring down, letting out a depraved sigh. "I guess you've been wondering where I've been these past five or so days, huh..."

You put your hand on her shoulder, letting her know that you're with her.

Boscha looked at you, cracking a faint smile before looking back down. Sighing again, she said, "I just been... really depressed and scared lately."

Boscha thought of what she wanted to say before speaking. "I wouldn't really expect you to understand, Anon... it's a lot of things, really. On the outside, I guess everyone is kinda jealous of me or how easy it seems that I have it. I might just be another spoiled brat from a rich family who makes fun of everyone because her parents never slapped her before. But I don't think it's really ever been easy for me, Anon. I mean, I was just easier to pick on I guess. I have three eyes, I like strawberry milk... I guess I was just weak back then. And at first, it wasn't that bad. Just kids being kids and being mean to each other."

Tears started rolling down Boscha's eyes. "But they started to take it too far... They kept poking at my third eye, stealing my shit, pouring strawberry milk on me, just overall humiliating me and making my life a living hell. It was really hard for me back then, Anon... I was so scared back then to do anything. I felt like actual shit... There were just many days where I felt like it would be better if I was just gone... maybe to end the pain, maybe to get back at everyone hurt me."

"And there was just one day... where it was just too much Anon..." Boscha couldn't speak anymore, fully going into tears. It was too hard for her to even talk about that traumatic experience.

You felt all of Boscha's emotions: pain, hurt, betrayal, anger, sadness. You wanted to grab her, and tell her that she didn't have to be afraid of anyone because you would always protect her, though you couldn't. You wanted to go back into the past and be the one friend Boscha needed that would stand up for her, or be the person who beat the shit out of the assholes and bullies that broke her.

Boscha took her blanket and used it as a handkerchief, wiping her tears and blowing her nose in it. "Sorry," she stammered.

She composed herself a bit before continuing to speak. "I know I've done some fucked up shit... but what they did to me... I can't even explain how much it hurt me Anon. It would be like reliving that day, something I never want to do. And that day changed me... I couldn't trust anyone. Not even my own friends, not even my own family. That was the worst day of my life... a climax of everything bad that had happened to me. I was so scared... hurt... confused... I vowed to never let anything like that happen to me again. Never. I guess that's when I started to become a bitch..."

"And Amity..." she groaned out of anger. "Fuck her... She knows what I went through, and she's threatening to put me through that again... but maybe it's karmic..."

She looked at you. "Thanks for listening to me Anon... I never really told anyone this besides you. Not even my friends nor Amity... or even my parents knows the full extent of it. I think I've grown a liking to being a bit strong... but with you, I can let loose a bit and be more of myself. You make me feel safe, you know."

You chuckled a bit, scratching your head. 

Boscha laughed at your gesture, putting her arm around your shoulder and giving you a noogie. "You know, every time you do that you look like a complete dork."

Boscha then caught of whiff of her self, cringing a bit. "Jeez, I really need to take a shower." Boscha hopped up out of her bed and headed to the bathroom in her house. On her way, she shouted out to Horatio. "Hey, Horatio! I'm gonna bathe real quick. Lead Anon to the patio and bring those milks down there too, would ya? And fix up my room too."

"Yes, Miss Boscha," Horatio responded. He went into her room and asked for you to follow him downstairs, which you did. The patio was quite nice as well, with some lawn chairs, a shed, and a pool. Definitely a great place to hold a party, which Boscha has definitely done.

Leading you to the patio, Horatio served you your bottles of strawberry milk. "Your strawberry milk, sire. And Miss Boscha's as well." He then went back into the mansion.

You waved at him before taking a sip of the strawberry milk. It surprised you quite a bit. It was perhaps one of the best strawberry milks you ever had- a perfect mix of sweetness, tartness, and creaminess, and it had a special unique flavor unlike other strawberry milks. Calling it delectable would be undermining it's flavor.

"How is it?" Boscha said, leaning on the patio door, smirking a bit. "The strawberry milk made in my house is homemade, made from only the finest strawberries harvested from Berrimons found only in the South of the Isles. It gives it a slightly wild flavor, if you know what I mean."

Boscha was dressed in some lounge clothes, and she significantly looked a lot better. Her skin was a bit clearer, and eyes more focused and full of soul, and her hair cleaner. She walked over to you and picked up her bottle of strawberry milk. "I mean, don't get me wrong. The stuff you bring me is good too. But my mother's recipe is truly where it's at." She put up her bottle for a toast, you following after.

"I propose a toast to Boscha and Anon's long and fruitful friendship. And strawberry milk! Cheers!" You clanked bottles with her and both of you took a swig of the strawberry goodness. She sat down across from you, looking at you passionately.

"You know, I always say this Anon, but you really are a good guy. Thanks for being my friend..." she said, her face turning a cute red.

You scratched your head a bit, giving her a bashful thumbs up back.

She scoffed at your predictable reaction. "Come on Anon, you always do that! Don't you have anything else to say?"

You thought of something else to gesticulate. You pointed at her, and then pointed at your heart.

"Aww... that's really sweet of you."

Hours passed of you talking with each other. Even though you couldn't speak, you could always keep a conversation with Boscha. The sun was on its way down, and it was time for you to go home. Leaving through the front door, Boscha and her mom saw you out of the house.

Boscha's mother was incredibly grateful that you were able to get Boscha out of bed. She gave you a long an solemn handshake.

"Thank you so much, Anon!" Boscha's mother said. "You did in an hour what I have been trying to do for days! Maybe next time I can get you to get Boscha to actually help Horatio clean the house for once."

"Mom..." Boscha complained.

You gave her mom a hug before looking to Boscha.

"Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow Anon. Text me."

You nodded before giving her a warm departing hug as well. The guard escorted you out, and you waved at the two as you were heading out, the two waving back.

* * *

"Boscha?!" The girls exclaimed.

Boscha, with her typical gusto, walked up to lunch table, sitting on it in an oh-so-dramatic fashion. "Heeeeeey, ladies. I bet you bitches missed me."

Cat scoffed, "Yeah, sure."

Skara and Amelia, on the other hand, were quite excited to see Boscha back, bombarding her with questions.

"Did you go on a business trip with your parents?" Amelia pondered.

"Oh! Did you go to a private island resort without us?" Skara inquired.

"No," she answered to Amelia. "...no." She said to Skara's strange question. "Nope. I just needed some 'me' time. I've been feeling a bit shitty lately so I decided to stay home to focus on Boscha."

"Whatever," said Cat, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I'm glad you're doing okay. We were really worried for you, you know. Could've at least called us," said Amelia.

"Do you guys not know what 'me' time means? It means it's time for me, not for you losers. I already spend most of my week with you guys anyways," Boscha replied.

She glanced over at Amity, who glanced back at her. Of course, Amity was the only one not to shout Boscha's name in excitement. Both of them kinda acted as if the other one didn't exist, but Amelia had to break the ice.

"So... are you and Amity cool? I mean, I know you guys had the... thing last Wednesday..."

Boscha and Amity looked at each other again.

"We're cool," said Amity, still looking at Boscha waiting for her answer.

Boscha stared down at Amity a bit before looking to Amelia. "Yeah. We're cool."

Amelia sighed in relief. "That's great. I hope we can just all continue to be friends again and look past that."

"Yea, me and her talked it out before the game on Friday. Nothing personal, just hormones firing up after we had lost," Boscha said.

"Did you know a _boy_ came to our table asking where you were?" Skara said.

"Really? Who was it?" Boscha asked.

Skara pointed at you, in which you were talking with your friends and minding your own business.

Boscha looked at you. Of course she knew it was you... she wanted to bring you more into her social life and brag about you to her friends. You were someone she really cared about, and even though it saddened her that she wasn't necessarily ready to just publicly hang out with you... she smiled to herself knowing that you still cared for her.

"Well... do you know him?" said Skara.

"Oh, him?" Boscha replied. "No... he's probably just some dweeb..."


	5. Valentines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart day!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi anons... this is not part of chronological order. i thought today i write small cute fic for valentines. the next chapter will come out soon, so i h ope you guys like this... thanks!

Today was Valentine's Day on the Boiling Isles. The school was covered with pink and red ribbons and hearts. Classmates, friends, and couples were giving each other hearts filled with candies, actual hearts from random creatures on the titan, cute and funny cards, love potions, and gigantic demon plushies. There wasn't much work today. All of the teachers assigned nothing, and everyone focused on magical arts and crafts.

It was around lunchtime, and Boscha was at her locker taking out her lunch. Amelia (that's the plant girl) had walked up to her with a strange looking plant. It was planted in a ceramic pot, and the flowers looked like large luscious lips. The plant seemed to be swaying as well, as if it were alive like a human and dancing.

"Hey Boscha!" said Amelia. "I just wanted to let you know that the gang wasn't gonna meet today. We're all going out with out boyfriends."

Boscha looked at her and then the plant. The plant made a kissing motion at her, which caused Boscha to cringe a bit in disgust. "What the fuck is that?" she inquired.

"It's a hot lips plant!" responded Amelia with joy. "This cute boy named Oleander gave it to me today in class and asked me out..." giggling and blushing a bit, she continued. "He also gave me a box of chocolates, and a big bag of Funyuns too."

Boscha scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You guys are so lame. I'm better off being by myself today anyways."

Amelia raised her eyebrow a bit. "By yourself? You don't have anyone to celebrate Valentine's Day with? Not even a friend?"

Boscha sneered back, saying, "Valentine's Day is the dumbest fucking day in the year. It's so fucking stupid- like, you act all lovey-dovey with someone and wanna fuck them, and then the next day you don't even acknowledge their existence. Or better yet, the rest of the days of the year, you be a complete asshole to them."

Amelia rolled her eyes at Boscha's harsh critique of the holiday. "No need to be buzzkill about it. You're probably just jealous because all the rest of us having a lover," Amelia said in a posh tone, tossing her hair. "Or is it that you have a crush and you're too scared to ask them out?"

Boscha blushed and shouted back. "I don't have a fucking crush! And no, I'm not jealous of _you_ guys. You guys are losers! Unlike you bitches, I don't need a man to comfort me." She laughed Amelia's comment off in a bluffing manner.

Amelia turned to look in Boscha's locker. She saw a box of chocolates in the locker and pointed at it. "Really? Then what's that then?"

Boscha saw what she pointed at, her face turning a bright red. She elbowed the locker, and it winced in response to it, closing its mouth. "Uh, privacy, dude! You don't see me staring into your locker!"

"Really? Then what about the time you dug in my backpack and made fun of the fact that I wear tampons?"

"That's different, asshole," Boscha replied. "And tampons are fucking gross anyways. That's besides the point- those chocolates are for me. Someone gave them to me, actually," she said confidently with her chest puffed.

Amelia wasn't impressed by Boscha's obvious lie. "Someone gave chocolates to _you_ of all people? Good one." Sighing a bit, she then said, "I guess you won't be going to Cupid's Pit, then."

Going to Cupid's Pit was a regular tradition on the Boiling Isles that couples and friends did on Valentine's Day. It was a large pit with a forest in it as well as little monsters called Heartlings that guarded the forest. The harvest season for the forest was in February, and Valentine's Day was the day in which the fruits would be the largest. There were many different types of fruits that grew in that forest which symbolized friendship, love, betrayal, and departure. However, the fruit that grew the rarest symbolized true love, and any pair of two that found it was said to love each other for all of eternity.

Boscha sucked her teeth. "That's so dumb. Imagine trusting a fruit to your fate. Couldn't be me."

Amelia whimpered a bit. "Come one, Boscha! Most people only live through, like, seventy or eighty Valentine's Days! Realistically you have maybe 75 chances, and it's even less than that because when you're 11 and under, you're too young, and then when you're 60 are over, you're too old. So that's like 50 chances! Doesn't that concern you?"

"Not really. Besides, I heard those fruits taste like shit," Boscha said.

Sighing, Amelia began walking off. "Alright, Boscha. Well I hope you have a good day too."

"Whatever," Boscha muttered.

Waiting until Amelia was out of sight, she opened back her locker and took out the box of chocolates. Under it was also a card she had written. "I hope he likes it..." she said to herself before heading outside for lunch.

* * *

You were outside playing magicball with some of your lads, which was basically basketball but with magic. And also the goal being a basketball goal with a mouth because this is the Boiling Isles. There were 3 of you on one team and three on the other team. One of your teammates shot the ball at the mouth before it bouncing off the board (and causing it to scream). However, quickly, you grabbed the ball mid-air and threw it inside the mouth.

"Nice rebound, Anon!" your teammate shouted out to you. You gave him a thumbs up before going to catch the ball from the goal. The goal spat the ball out, and the six of you got ready for another play.

However, you noticed that Boscha was walking over to the court. In a condescending tone and a smirk that meant evil, she shouted, "Why hello boys!" 

All of the boys, besides you, groaned. One of them said, "Ugh, what do you want Boscha?"

Your teammate said, "Watch out for her. She's a real bitch."

Boscha pointed at the boy who said that. "Hey, I heard that. Now why don't you faggots make haste and fuck each other? I need to talk to Anon about something?"

All of the boys looked at you saying "Ooooh" and giggling. "Think she wants to fuck you, Anon?" one of them said. You scratched your head a bit in embarrassment.

"No, I don't want to fuck him! Jeez, so immature. He's my lab partner. We need to talk about doing an assignment. Get your head out of the gutter."

Obviously, both you and her knew that was not true, so she must've just wanted you alone for some strawberry milk time. You shrugged a bit and walked over to her. You waved a bit a your guys, letting them know you were heading with her.

"Alright, Anon," one of the fellas said. "Just be careful around her. She's not really that nice!"

Walking away from them, Boscha gave them a middle finger.

Both of you headed to the alleyway where the laundromat was. Looking around, she said, "You got the stuff?"

You were already reaching into your backpack to get it out. You grabbed two cartons of strawberry milk and tossed her one. She cought it, opening it and sticking the straw that came with it inside. You did the same. "Thanks."

Taking a sip of her milk, she said, "I don't know how you could actually hang out with those losers. Then again, the girls I hang out with aren't much better."

You shrugged a bit, taking a sip of your strawberry milk.

Boscha looked to you. "Hey, it's Valentine's Day. You don't have anyone to celebrate with? I mean... I don't really blame you. This holiday is really fucking stupid."

You shook your head.

"Me neither..." She slid down to the floor and looked between you and her backpack. Boscha seemed a bit more... timid and shy for whatever reason.

You rose your eyebrow a bit, wondering what she was thinking.

"What are you looking at, dweeb?" she said. She blushed a bit.

You chuckled a bit at her cuteness.

"What's so funny?" She said rather aggressively. 

After that, she kinda stared at you in silence while you both were drinking your strawberry. It was kinda getting a bit weird.

Boscha then sighed before reaching into her backpack. "I know it's really dumb, but..."

She took out the box of chocolates and the card, giving it to you. "Happy Valentine's Day. And don't tell anyone I did this or you'll regret it."

You looked kinda shocked. Blushing, you accepted the box of chocolates and card from her, scratching your head out of embarrassment due to her rather kind gesture. Reading her card, it said, "You're not that bad... Happy Valentine's Day," with her signature on the bottom.

You reached into your backpack and gave her a box of chocolates as well as a Valentine's Day card as well. She looked surprised as well, her face turning red. Looking at you and the chocolates you were giving her, she scoffed and said, "Whatever," accepting them as well. She read your card as well, which was a rushed drawing of you and Boscha giving peace signs.

Boscha chuckled at your drawing. "So even when you have a pen you still don't choose to speak. I don't think I'll ever fully understand you Anon. It's cute, though." She put the card and the chocolates in her bag.

"You know..." Boscha started, "a lot of people are going to that Cupid's Pit shit. I mean, if you don't wanna go, I understand, but..." She looked at you, expecting an answer.

You stared at her questioningly.

"Jeez, okay, I get it. You don't speak. I think we should go."

You nodded your head in understanding, giving a thumbs up.

"Really? I guess we can go..." Boscha thought of a good time. She really didn't want to be seen there, so right after school was a no.

"How about an hour before midnight. Can we do that?"

You nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you there." Boscha drank the rest of her strawberry juice in threw it in the trash can. She began to head out of the alleyway, waving at you. "I'll catch you later, Anon."

* * *

The moon was bright that night, and a lot of couples went to Cupid's Pit. One hour before the end of Valentine's, you and Boscha met at the southern edge of Cupid's Pit. The northern edge was the edge closest to the school, so in order to reduce the chances of being seen by anyone, both of you went to the southern edge. 

She was waiting for you, checking her watch. She was in a black cloak with her hoodie up, and had a wand inside of her cloak. You finally arrived with all the necessary items you guys need about 15 minutes after she showed up.

She scowled a bit at you. "Jeez, Anon, what took you so long? Whatever... do you have everything?"

You took out a drawstring bag and emptied it. There was your black hooded cloak, your own wand, a knife, a first aid potion kit, and two different colored spools of yarn. And of course, some cartons of strawberry milk as well as other snacks. You geared up and put the yarn, first aid kit, and snacks back in the bag, slinging it over your shoulder.

"Good. Now let's go," she said. She held her hand out, and you grabbed it. Both of you carefully descended into the pit- the decline was incredibly rocky and it was probably easy to lose your footing and fall down. The frequency of trees also increased and you descended into the forest. You guys eventually reached the bottom of the pit where the land was flat. 

Boscha pointed to a tree near the incline. "Mark that tree over there."

You took out your knife and carved a heart with "B/A" in the middle of it. Boscha walked over to it to check on it, blushing when she saw that you had put their initials.

"Really, Anon? Jeez..." she said. You chuckled a bit before taking out the yarn and tying the end to the tree. Both of you started to make your way into the forest, pulling out your wands just in case you needed to protect yourself.

You heard a loud sort of high-pitched growling sound, which were the Heartlings. Boscha looked to you, shushing you to warn you to be quiet. Both of you began quietly tip-toeing deeper into the forest. Heartlings couldn't see, but had an excellent sense of hearing.

While walking, you accidentally step on a rock and made a thumping sound as you fell down. Boscha froze and looked at you before scanning the area for any Heartlings she thought might attack. However, the growling of the Heartlings continued as normal. Sighing in relief, she put out her hand to help you up.

Chuckling, she said, "You had me scared there for a moment, Anon."

She realized she said that too loudly when a Heartling jumped out from a tree and into her hair. It was a small furry creature with bird feet, no eyes, and a large disgusting mouth filled with sharp teeth. They also had a heart shaped pattern on their fur as well.

Boscha started screaming, "Get it off me!" while trying to pull the clutched on Heartling off of her head. You heard the growling getting closer and louder. Grabbing onto the Heartling in her hair, you yanked it over and punted it back into the trees. Both of you got back-to-back and prepared for what was going to come.

A small army of Heartlings came from all directions around you guys. With the wands, both of you shot a barrage of fireballs at the Heartlings. Many of them burned up into nothingness, but there were still a bunch of Heartlings rushing the both of you.

Boscha said, "I have an idea, Anon. Help me make a circle of ice around us!"

You nodded. Both of you knelt down, and using your magic together, both of you create a pillar of ice that surrounded the both of you. The Heartlings stopped in the tracks, trying to find a way around it. Both of you were shivering due to the sheer cold.

Boscha whispered, "I did a bit of research, and I found out the Heartlings are attracted to two things- heat and sound. If we encapsulate ourselves in something made out of ice and stay quiet... they eventually leave us alone."

The Heartlings started scratching at the ice wall, but because there was no heat and very little sound, they eventually left the two of you be.

Both of you sighed in relief when you heard the Heartlings leave. Melting the ice wall, both you stood up and continued deeper into the forst.

You two walked for 15 minutes before you spotted a square bright gold fruit in a tree. Boscha pointed to it and whispered to you, "Do you see that Anon? It's one of those fruits everyone keeps talking about. Let's get that and get the hell out of here."

You nodded. Giving her the knife, you let her sit on your shoulders and lifted her up to where she would be able to reach the fruit. She sliced the stem of the fruit and grabbed it- it was quite a large and beautiful fruit, cube in shape like a small cube watermelon and with the texture of a dragon fruit.

In her hand, Boscha said, "I have no clue what this is, but let's take it and bounce." You let her down so she could put the fruit in the bag. However, while she was putting the fruit in the bag, you noticed that the tree was moving. It was sort of shaking in an odd fashion.

You then started to feel a rumble in the ground. Both you and Boscha looked around to see what was going on.

"What the hell was that..." Boscha muttered.

The ground then started to lift. You grabbed Boscha's hand and started to make a run for it. You started to see what you two were really up against.

A large monster that resembled a golem version of a Heartling rose up from the ground. It let out a huge roar at the two of you, so strong and loud that it felt as if you put your face into an mega-size trumpet.

Both of you stared at it in awe of it's disgusting majesty before you both took a hint and started making a run for it. Boscha cried, "I am never doing this shit again!"

It started to crawl towards the very two of you slowly yet menacingly. Each step that it took rumbled the ground around it. It grabbed a piece of ground with one of its arms, and slung it at you. A large mix of rocks, boulders, dirt, debris, and even a tree were raining on the two of you.

Both of you looked back at the debris to try and dodge most of everything. A few large pebbles hit both you and Boscha's head, but other than that you guys were able to dodge most of them. The golem grabbed another handful of ground and threw it at you guys. Once again, the both of you tried to dodge everything that was raining at you. However, you weren't very lucky this time. A large tree was flung towards you guys, and the last thing you saw before black was the tree coming towards.

* * *

You heard a muffled sound and felt someone shake you. It sounded like some shouting your name.

"Anon! Please! Wake up!"

The edge of your vision was all black with very little light making it through to your eyes. It was all blurry, and you weren't sure what had happened, or even if you were still alive.

All of a sudden, you felt a slap which woke you the rest of the way up.

You saw Boscha over you, crying her tears out. "Anon! Anon! Please stay with me!"

You sat up quickly, rubbing your head as you had an insane headache. Boscha sighed and gave you a bear hug. "Holy fucking shit..."

You hugged her back, patting her back. However, after a few seconds, you got a bit uncomfortable with her hugging you super tight. You gently pushed her off of you.

"Sorry, sorry..." Boscha wiped her face with her arm. "I thought you were fucked. Can you believe it that a fucking Heartling golem or whatever the fuck that thing is nearly killed the both of us? And a tree landed on you?" She chuckled a bit, pointing to your torso. "It kinda crushed your torso a bit so I had to apply the first aid kit. But hopefully you'll get in better shape by tomorrow."

You looked at your torso. It was wrapped in bandages and smelled of menthol, the fragrance of some healing potions. It was incredibly sore, but hey, at least you could breathe normally and you weren't dead.

Boscha looked at you and sighed in relief. "I'm just glad you're okay. I had to lift that tree off you and deal with the golem myself. Turns out that thing is a glass cannon. Two large icebergs to the face and it was good as dead."

You gave her a thumbs up.

Boscha pulled the bag to her and took out the fruit. "Don't think I forgot about this. The last part of getting fruit from the Cupid's Pit is that we eat it together.¨

You nodded, grabbing your cloak which was across from you and handing her the knife in it. She took the knife and cut the fruit- the flesh of the fruit was yellow with black seeds, and had a watermelon sort of a texture. She gave you a piece and took a piece for herself. At the same time, both of you popped it in your mouth before spitting it out.

"Fuck, that tastes horrible!" Boscha exclaimed, laughing. You laughed with her. 

She looked at the fruit and groaned. "I guess I'll have to keep this and ask what it is to Amelia tomorrow. God, I'd rather not have to hear those annoying bitches..." Standing up, she helped you up. "Here, Anon, I'll walk you home."

You put your hands up and shook your head, pointing to yourself and giving a thumbs up.

It took her a bit to understand what you were trying to say. "You sure you can go by yourself? I mean, I don't want you to overexert yourself..."

You kept your hands up and shook her head before giving her a pat on the shoulder and giving her another thumbs up.

Boscha chuckled a bit. "Well... whatever you say, Anon. I'll see you tomorrow."

Both of you gave each other a fist bump before parting ways.

* * *

The girls were at the table, chatting about their experiences. Amelia seemed really down.

"I got a Broken-Heart fruit... It was really disappointing, I thought he would be the one," Amelia said.

Skara exclaimed proudly, "I got a Blue-Heart fruit! That means I'm gonna have a bunch of kids!"

Cat (that's the brown one but not Skara) said, "I got a Green Melon, which means we're gonna be good friends. So I just friendzoned him on the spot. I think he understood."

Amelia looked at Amity. "How about you, Amity? Did you go with someone?"

Amity rolled her eyes and answered, "Yea, I went with someone. She doesn't go to this school. We got a Purple Dragonfruit."

All the girls, besides Boscha of course, look at her excited. Amelia said, "Wow! That means something crazy will happen between you two!"

"Really? I guess... we'll find out," Amity said, smiling to herself.

Amelia then face Boscha with an unamused attitude. "And here's Ms. Buzzkill herself, who decided to stay in and be a bitc-"

"Shut it, plant girl," Boscha retorted. She took out a bag of a slice of the fruit, throwing it onto the table.

All the girls look at the bag surprised. Amelia squealed in excitement saying, "This is a Golden Square Dragonfruit!" Her expression quickly shifted to a worried one. "You didn't go alone, did you?"

"No. Now, tell me what does it mean."

All the girls squealed in glee. Even Amity, who didn't squeal, seemed a bit surprised by Instantly, they bombarded Boscha with questions. "Who is he?" "Is he hot?" "Do we know him?" "Did you two make out?"

Annoyed, Boscha interrupted all of them. "Alright, alright, I get it! Just answer the fucking question, what the fuck does the fruit mean?"

"Hmm..." Amelia pondered. She took out a large botany book from her backpack and started to scan through the pages. Stopping on a page, she started to read what was on it. "It says that 'the Golden Square Dragonfruit is the rarest fruit found in the Cupid's Pit. It says that the two people who ate eat fruit may have an unlikely relationship that shouldn't be, but if are able to overcome any obstacles in their relationship, their bond will be an unbreakable bond.

All of the girls looked confused at the reading. "Is that it?" said Boscha. "Like... nothing about love or hate or cheating or something?"

"That's it."

Boscha scoffed. "Unbreakable bond? More like 'bond of bullshit'. What a stupid fucking 'message' that is. Just like your entire holiday."

Cat and Skara laughed, though Amelia wasn't very pleased by Boscha's joke. "Don't underestimate the power of plants. You might die by one, one day."

"Jeez, lay off plant girl. It's a joke."

Amelia closed her book, sighing a bit. She took a look at the slice of fruit in the bag. "You know, if you're not gonna eat all of that, I could take that off of you. I'm working on a project for plant track, and that will probably give me an easy A."

Boscha slid it towards her. "Go ahead. Tastes like garbage anyways."

The bell rang (or rather screamed) for class. Everyone in the cafeteria started packing up and heading to the next class. Boscha slung her backpack over her shoulders and began to head off to her next class, waving at her table. "Well, I'll see you girls later." The girls waved back, heading their own separate ways.

Heading to her locker and opening it, Boscha started taking out her notebooks for the next class period. There was a mirror inside the locker, and she looked at it. Sighing, she began speaking to herself. "Obstacles? I hope I'm not the obstacle..." Shaking her head, she swapping out her class items, closed the locker, and headed to her next class.


	6. grogplant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boccha and anon share a cool plant!

"Anon..."

Boscha laid in her bed, staring at the wall, muttering to herself in the dark. She couldn't get any adequate sleep for the past few days. And whenever she did, all her dreams were just occupied by you.

Boscha had grown a bit of an obsession of you ever since that day you came to check on her. At first, you were just a buddy that she could share her obsession with, but now... she was obsessed with you. You occupied her mind for the past few days. Moreso than her friends, moreso than Penstagram, hell, even moreso that strawberry milk. She just could not get you out of her mind. Whenever she thought of you, the turbulent storm in her calmed down into a soothing wind. She liked her friends, but you... you were just more than that. Boscha wanted to be more than just friends to you.

Eventually, the sun broke the sky and Boscha got ready for school. Taking a quick shower, putting on her perfume, and shoving some stuff in her backpack, she made her way out of her estate and on the way to school. Even then, she was still thinking about you.

She joined the rest of the kids who were walking onto campus into the school. Every thing had basically almost returned back to the way they were, though not everything had been the same. Amity had been sitting at the table less and Boscha was finally chosen as team captain for the Hexside Grudgby team, the Banshees. There was also some round-ear that officially had joined the school recently, though Boscha didn't know much about that. She did remember seeing the same human some days ago. Guess it was a coincidence that she ended up her.

Boscha was at her locker, grabbing her stuff for lunch, when Cat had approached.

"Hey, Boscha," Cat said, looking around the two of them. After she confirmed no one was pay attention, she sighed a bit. "You have the stuff, right?"

"Do you have the money?" replied Boscha in return.

Cat had her backpack on. She took it off and grabbed her wallet, giving Boscha a few dollars. Boscha took the money and put it in her own backpack before pulling out a Ziploc bag with a bunch of vials in them. She grabbed one and showed it to her- the vial had a bright green neon potion, reminiscent to highlighter fluid yet slighter darker and more viscous.

"I just napped this one from my mom. I think it's called 'Green Acid' or whatever hippie shit. I haven't tried it out before but I heard it's supposed to make you trip really fucking hard. Like... your vision turns a super saturated green and you lose your fucking mind."

Cat was already a bit anxious when approaching Boscha about this, and the fact that Boscha was selling her something that did she hadn't even tried did not ease her anxiety at all. "You haven't tried it? Ok, nevermind... just give me the usual."

Boscha scoffed. "Okay, pussy. Witches' Trip." She put that bag back into her backpack and pulled out another bag, this time with vials of a clear potion. She gave two to Cat.

"Thanks," Cat said. "Hey, you haven't seem Amity around lately? I mean... I guess I've only now started to notice but she hasn't sat with us in a few days. But I've seen her in the hallways."

Boscha was both relieved and anxious that Amity was beginning to distance herself from the group. It means that she could have a greater influence over her friends than Amity could, but she wouldn't know if Amity would rat her out on "secret". Of course, Boscha didn't show this.

She chuckled a bit. "Amity-Shamity. She's probably just getting tired of hanging out with you dweebs or something."

"You're part of 'you dweebs' as well. Bitch."

"Yea, whatever," Boscha said. "Hey, Cat, tell the group I'm not heading to lunch with you guys today."

"What?" Cat replied confusedly.

"Yea. I'm kinda busy."

Cat was noticing there was something wrong. Truth be told, the entire group acted like there wasn't any issue, but obviously it seemed as if Boscha and Amity were acting really strange.

"Hey, listen Boscha. I know I can be a bitch to you sometimes but is there like... something we should know? Like... with you or Amity or something?" Cat asked worriedly.

"What? No. Nothing's wrong. I just have my own things to tend to."

"I mean, are you sure? You've been talking less and posting less on your Penstagram. It's like you're preoccupied with something else. I know we make fun of each other a lot, but I mean... we're still friends, right?"

Boscha thought about what Cat had said. Friends...

"...do you think we're friends?" Boscha asked rather softly.

"Do you think we're friends?" Cat replied, saying the same thing.

Both of them looked at each other in silence for a bit before simultaneously chuckling at the question. Grabbing whatever she needed and closing her locker, Boscha put her arm around Cat.

"Of course we're still friends. Just trust me when I say I'm fine though. I'll see you later, bitch," Boscha said, walking away from Cat and waving at her.

"You too, bitch," Cat said, waving back.

While that reassured them a little bit, both of them weren't even really fully sure if they were really friends...

* * *

Boscha met you in the regular meeting place- the alleyway outside the laundromat. She grabbed two bottles of homemade strawberry milk, giving you one.

"How've you been, Anon?" Boscha asked, cracking her bottle open and taking a nice sip.

You shrugged a bit, sitting down against the wall. You took out your report card and decided to show her.

Taking it, she took a look at it, chuckling a bit. "Hey... at least you're doing better than me right now. I think I'm failing all of my classes right now. School fucking sucks ass, dude."

You chuckled at her retort, nodding a bit in agreement. You liked school really only for the fact that you got to see you friends everyday. You recognized that it was necessary to have a sort of compulsory education, but at times it felt often draining and degrading. But it was a system that you didn't do too bad in.

"You know, my parents just end up paying the school so I can have a good grade. I mean... I know the shit. I think. It's just that I can't be bothered to do all of this dumb busy work, you know."

Whatever hope you had for the school system kinda went down the drain when she said that, though truth be told you were not very surprised.

What did surprise you, however, was that Boscha walked over to you and sat right next to you. And it's not like she left some space between the two of you, nope. She put her arm around your shoulder and pulled herself a bit closer to you, giving you a bit of a sensual smirk. To say the least, while you didn't quite mind it, you definitely wasn't expecting her very forward advances. You were kinda blushing a bit, looking at her quite baffled at her intimacy.

Boscha laughed a bit. "What's with the face, Anon? You're acting like you've never been this close to me before. I mean... we've hugged before. This isn't really any different."

You'd have to disagree... it was quite a bit different. You two usually hugged her as a way to comfort her or as a goodbye. You scratched your head a bit.

"You know, Anon, you're really cute when you do that. You and all of your... gesticulations. You're not busy after school, are you?" Boscha said, pulling back a little bit.

You shook your head in response.

"Maybe we should hang out at your place after school. You know... just chill."

That didn't sound like too bad of an idea. You knew your parents wouldn't mind. You shrugged a bit before nodding, agreeing to it.

"Awesome," she said, before taking another swig of her strawberry milk. "What are your parents like?"

You took out your scroll phone and showed her some pictures of your parents. They were quite humble people with humble jobs. Your father was part of a construction coven, and you would be following in his shoes. Your mother was a healer mage who worked at a hospital. You were an only child, and the three of you seemed to be a very happy family.

"I see. Your family looks really nice Anon," Boscha said rather solemnly. You raised an eyebrow, wondering what she meant by that.

She looked to you. "You know, I'm kinda jealous. I don't get to do much with my parents anymore. I mean... the day you came, you were honestly really lucky to even had caught my mom. Usually, my parents are so preoccupied with their 'business'. I guess that's why I might be a bit of a rascal sometimes. Who knows..."

Boscha decided to change the subject to lighten up the mood. "What about your house?"

You loaded up a sketching app on your scroll phone and gave Boscha a quite crude sketch of what your house looked like. Boscha didn't exactly know what you were trying to convey with your sketch. 

"Oh, that's interesting," she said, obviously having no clue what you drew. "Well, I guess I'll have a better idea when we get there. There's a few things I kinda wanna show you when we get to your house as well. Will your parents be home?"

You nodded, but then you sketched something on your scroll phone. It was a drawing of your parents with an arrow pointing to range of time, saying "7:00p - 7:00a".

Boscha was a bit confused but then realized what you were trying to say. "So they work night shifts? You know, it would be easier for me to understand some of the things you try to tell me if you just wrote the words out. That's also really long..."

You shrugged a bit, putting your scroll phone away.

The bell rang for next period. Boscha stood up and grabbed her stuff. "Well, I'll see you after school, Anon." She waved at you before heading off to her next class.

* * *

Boscha was waiting for you outside the gates of the school. You waved to her and she waved back at you.

"It's about time you showed up. Alright, lead the way."

You began walking with Boscha to your house. While walking, Boscha had grabbed your hand, walking right next to you. Once again, while you allowed it, you were quite taken aback at her intimacy with you. It was a little bit intrusive, but hey, maybe she was just a hands-on person with people she was really close with.

She pulled out her scroll phone and made a call. "Hey, mom. I'm heading over to a friend's place tonight. Yea... a sleepover. Could you drop some clothes off at around 7:15? Thanks."

You stopped walking, looking at Boscha confusedly, trying to figure out what her game was.

She stopped walking when she realize you had, looking back at you and saying, "Is something the matter Anon?"

You scratched your head, taking out your scroll phone and typing something on it. You showed Boscha what you had typed, it saying "SLEEPOVER????????"

Boscha shrugged a bit, chuckling. "Oh yea, I guess I forgot to say sleepover. It's whatever, though. It's Friday anyways, and your parents aren't gonna be here anyways. Besides, we can just ask them."

You had no idea if you were okay with this... Truth be told, a sleepover with Boscha did sound very... tempting, to say the least. But you didn't plan for this and she just suddenly decided she wanted to spend the night at your house. It's like she was forcing herself onto you, and you didn't know if you were fully okay with that. 

A bit flustered, you sighed in defeat to Boscha, realizing that she would probably just persist if you had said no. But your facial expression did let her know that you weren't really too happy with her rather forceful choice.

"Come on, Anon. Loosen up a bit. It's just a sleepover. It's not like we're gonna do anything crazy. Let's keep walking," she said, grabbing your hand and waiting for you to lead the way.

You looked at her, slightly annoyed before heading towards your house.

Finally, the two of you arrived at your house. It was a rather small single story house.

"This is it? I guess a was expecting something a bit larger... No offense," Boscha said.

You raised your eyebrow to her comment before knocking on the door and heading in. Your mother answered the door.

"Welcome home, Anon!," she said, hugging you. She looked to Boscha. "I see you brought a friend over!"

Boscha waved, introducing herself. "I'm Boscha."

"Well, welcome Boscha. Please, make yourself feel at home. I'll have dinner ready in an hour."

"Thank you, ma'am," Boscha replied.

Both of you headed into your room. It was a quite cozy room with a fullsize mattress, a nightstand with a lamp, a desk, a bookshelf with some books you never touched as well as some games, and some posters. You put your backpack in your closet, which was accessed through a door in your room. You pointed to your closet and nudged Boscha to put her stuff in their. She did so, walking over to it and laying her backpack down. 

Your dad walked into your room. "Hey there, chief!" he said with his large booming voice, walking over to you and giving you a shoulder hug. He then noticed Boscha in the room as well. "Finally brought a girl home, I see? That your girlfriend?"

Both you and Boscha blushed at your dad poking fun at the both of you. "No! We're just friends, you know. Not dating..." Boscha said.

You introduced your dad to Boscha. "I see. Well, I hope our house is to your standard, Boscha. Have fun, and don't do anything freaky," he said, chuckling at his own joke and heading out of your room.

"We don't plan to. Thanks," Boscha responded. She looked at you and chuckled a bit, her face red from blushing. You couldn't help but snicker as well.

"Your parents are the lively type, aren't they? I bet it must be fun when you have friends over."

Boscha was definitely right. As much as you loved your parents, they could be a bit embarrassing at times. But you figured that is what just parents did.

You and Boscha watched some crystal ball shows for about an hour an a few minutes before your mother called out that dinner was ready. Both of you went into the dining room and seated yourselves. Your father joined you at the table afterward. Whatever your mother was cooking smelled incredibly aromatic and mouthwatering.

She finally made everyone's plate and served everyone. Dinner that evening was country fried slitherbeastling with mashed potatoes- a pretty hearty meal, though pretty country bumpkin than what Boscha was used to. She looked at the food a bit questionably, even though everyone else had delved into it with no questions.

Your mother looked at Boscha and said, "Is something the matter, sweetheart?"

"No," Boscha said. "It's just not what I'm really used to eating, you know."

"Try it!" said your father. "My wife makes the best country fried slitherbeastling. Though, if you're not gonna eat it, I'll take it off of you."

"Don't say that, darling," your mother playfully whined. "Give it a try. I bet you'll like it."

Boscha took a piece of the meat before putting it in her mouth. A bit skeptic at first, all of her doubts went away when she realized just how delicious it is. "Wow... this is actually really good."

Your mom smiled a bit. "See? I knew you'd like it."

Swallowing her food, she said, "Sorry. I'm just not used to food like this. But it's really good. You guys must not be from around here?"

"That's correct, sweetheart. We're from the country. Decided to move to the city because it payed a lil' bit more, you know."

"I see. Well, it's really good ma'am. And what did you call it? Country fried slitherbeastling?"

"That's right," your mother replied.

"I guess I'll have to tell my family about this."

Your father spoke up, food still in mouth. "What does your family do, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Darling, please don't speak with food in your mouth, especially around the guest."

"No, it's okay," Boscha said. "My family are luxury and exotic item merchants."

"You gotta be rich then!" your dad said.

"Yea, it's a very successful business. I can invite you over to my estate."

"That would be very lovely, Boscha," your mother said.

Everyone continued to eat their food before Boscha asked a question. "You don't mind if I stay over for the night?"

Your parents looked at each other a bit strangely. "Well... I'm not sure, Boscha," your mother said.

"I promise we won't do anything crazy or trash the house. We'll make sure it's clean when you guys get home. I'll even help Anon clean."

Your parents looked at each other again, seemingly to telepathically communicate with each other. Shrugging a bit, your mother replied, "Just make sure the house is clean. And please do not do anything illegal..."

"Thanks. We'll make sure the house is in top shape when you guys get home."

After dinner, your parents got ready to head out for work. You saw them out the door. "Alright, Anon. Make sure you do the dishes and put the leftovers up. I'll see you tomorrow," she said, giving you a goodbye kiss on the cheek and a hug.

After your parents left, Boscha waited a bit before she said, "Hey Anon... I want to show you something cool..." It seems that as soon as your parents left, she dropped the nice girl act, having a naughty tone. You sighed a bit, getting ready to clean up the kitchen like you been instructed.

After putting up the leftovers and cleaning the dishes, you headed into your room. Boscha was doing something in the corner, and when she heard you into the room, she turned to you with something behind her back, smirking a bit. You knew this was not going to be good...

"Hey, Anon... have you ever smoked before?"

You already knew where this was going, and you already knew Boscha knew the answer to that question. Hesitantly, you shook your head.

Boscha chuckled a bit. She showed you her hands, in which she had two rolled up joints. "You wanna smoke some grogplant?" she asked, handing you one of the joints.

Grogplant was the Isle's name for cannabis, of course. You initially refused, pushing it back to her.

"Come on, Anon. Don't be a pussy. It's not gonna kill your or anything. It's not like Death Brew or Crazysneed."

You didn't even have a clue what those drugs were until she said it. You were kinda scared, but you decided to take the joint from her anyways.

"See? I knew you had some balls, Anon. You're gonna lose your grogplant virginity today."

Boscha snapped her fingers in order to light her joint, but you stopped her. Shaking your headed, you pointed to the window.

"Alright, alright, we'll do it outside. Mr. Goody Two-Shoes."

She followed you outside to the back. She leaned on the wall and lit her joint up by snapping her fingers to create a flame with magic. "Let me see yours."

You held yours towards her, and she lit yours up the same way. Putting her joint in her mouth, she took a long inhale of the joint before exhaling the smoke out. The smell of grogplant filled the air, and Boscha was started to slowly get groggy.

You sorta stared at your joint, not knowing what to do. You put it to your mouth, blowing on it and achieving nothing.

Boscha burst out laughing at your attempt to smoke. "Not like that, Anon. Jeez, you really are fucking innocent, you know that? Suck on it."

You nodded, wishing Boscha hadn't told you how to do it correctly. Sighing, you decided to do as she said, sucking on it. The smoke from the joint entered your mouth and went into your lungs. Not used to it, you coughed all the smoke right back out. 

Boscha laughed at your first attempt of smoking weed, taking a hit from her joint. You were starting to regret doing this.

"It's okay Anon. You're a newbie. Just take it slow."

You looked at the joint, just wanting to throw it away and go to sleep in shame. But alas, you did it for Boscha. You took another hit from the joint, inhaling the smoke into your lungs and exhaling. You didn't really feel much of anything.

"See? Like that, Anon."

You shrugged a bit, expecting it to hit you.

"Don't rush it, Anon. Because it your first time, it probably wont hit you like that. Just take it slowly." Boscha took another hit of the joint. Boscha was already high after about three hits- you could kinda tell because Boscha was trying her best not to burst out laughing, watching.

You took another hit of the joint. Slowly, you started to feel a bit okay with your actions. Maybe a bit too okay... you didn't care that you were smoking anymore, and you were starting to feel a bit more relaxed. Your high must've been coming in, but you weren't even really sure.

Boscha took a look at your face and started chuckling to herself. "Holy shit..." she said to herself.

You just laughed with her, not even having a clue what she was laughing at.

"Oh my fucking God... you're actually getting high Anon..."

You probably believed her, but you don't know if you really felt it at all.

"Do you wanna know how I know you're getting high?"

You nodded, waiting for her answer.

...

After about 10 seconds of silence, both of you burst out laughing. You were holding onto your knees trying to recompose yourself, while Boscha was just on the floor laughing up a storm.

"Alright, alright..." after she calmed down a bit, she stood up and dusted herself off, taking another hit of her joint. "I wanna show you something cool. Do you know what a brewer's exchange is?"

You shook your head, unsure of what she was planning.

"Alright, alright. Watch this." 

Boscha took a hit of her joint and kept the smoke into her lungs. She gestured you to come closer to her, which you did. Grabbing your face, she kissed you and blew the smoke into your mouth.

As one could probably guess, a brewer's exchange was basically a shotgun. Of course, if you weren't high, you probably would have told Boscha that she needed to go home know. But... you really didn't care that much. You just inhaled the smoke, blew it out, and thought it was cool. You hadn't even cared that she kissed you or anything- that's how high you were.

"Pretty cool, right? I always wanted to do that with someone. Can't do it with my friends though, cuz that would be pretty gay." She chuckled a bit, blushing a bit.

Both of you heard a knock on the door. You felt your heart beat a bit out of nervousness that your parents came back, but then you realized it was probably Boscha's people dropping her clothes off.

"That's probably my stuff, Anon. I'm gonna go get it," she said, heading into your house and opening the front door. There was a large shopping bag with some of her clothes in it. She brought it inside and closed the door.

You took another hit of your joint. This grogplant stuff wasn't actually half bad. Going inside, you gestured her to go into your room. She nodded, taking her bag into the room.

You took another hit, this time inside the house. Boscha chuckled. "What's this? I thought you wanted to do it outside, Anon. I knew you would realize how dumb that was," she said, taking another hit.

Boscha opened your window. "You know what's funny, Anon? Every time I tell people what my parents do, I say some shit like 'exotic or luxury item' merchants. They're drug dealers, really." Boscha shrugged.

You were quite surprised.

"Yea... That's how I get all my stash. They're never hear anyways, so I just steal the shit from their rooms. They make and sell drugs to all the rich families in Bonesborough and surrounding cities. Yea, we sell 'luxury' shit like diamonds and jewelry or custom made wands here and there, but the bulk of our money is dirty. None of my friends actually know this, but I'm pretty sure their parents do. My friends just know I have access to the stuff. It's weird, honestly. You're like the first person I told this to."

You nodded a bit.

"You know, Anon, you're the first person I tell a lot of things to. You're the only person who knows about my strawberry milk thing besides Amity, you're the only one of my friends who know what my parents actually do. I don't know why I tell you things though... maybe it's because I feel like I can be myself with you, you know."

Boscha took another hit, blowing the smoke in front of her. "I mean... I'm always myself, but I guess I can be a less bitchy Boscha when I'm with you."

Boscha looked down solemnly before smirking a bit and saying, "Wanna do another brewer's exchange?"

You nodded.

"Okay, this time, you do it. Take a hit, and then blow it into my mouth."

You took a hit of your joint, walked over to her, and locked lips with her, blowing the smoke into her mouth.

Exhaling the smoke, Boscha said, "You're not half bad for a newbie, Anon. Maybe one day, I'll invite you to a house party or something."

* * *

It was about 12 at midnight. Both of you had long finished your joints, and were now watching movies on your crystal ball on the floor. Both of you were in PJs, still pretty high.

Boscha was rocking back and forth on the floor. "These movies fucking suck. There's really nothing good at this time, is there..."

She was right. They were all B-rated shitty flicks that no one cared about because you would need an actual subscription to watch the higher quality movies.

Boscha sighed a bit. "I'm getting tired, Anon... I think I'm gonna head to sleep soon."

You nodded in agreement. Turning off your crystal ball, you put in on your desk. Fixing your bed to go to sleep, Boscha said, "Wanna cuddle?"

You looked at her as if she was crazy. She had that smirk again. "Come on, Anon, don't be like that. We're just gonna cuddle. It's not like we're gonna fuck or anything. Besides, you don't want me to sleep on the floor or couch, do you?"

Boscha did make some really good points... You shrugged, getting on your bed and patting the space next to you. She got in the bed with you, making yourself comfortable.

"Nice bed, Anon." She said. Yawning and stretching a bit, she laid down. You laid down after her. It was a bit cramped... you were larger than her and this was a full size bed.

Boscha faced you and said, "You know cuddle means we have to hug, right?"

You weren't sure if you wanted to do that.

"Come on, Anon... like this," she said, putting her arms around you.

Boscha's body was warm. It was actually a bit more comfortable to cuddle with her, so you put your arms around her body as well.

"See? Like that, Anon..."

Boscha yawned. "I'm going to sleep Anon... good night," she said, closing her three eyes and dozing off to the dreamworld.

You looked at Boscha... she was cute when she was asleep. This was the most vulnerable you've ever seen her be. You wonder why she showed this side of her to you... If it wasn't obvious then, Boscha obviously had a thing in you. You weren't sure if you were ready for anything like that. Not because you didn't have a thing for Boscha as well, oh no, you definitely would've allowed it to go further than what it was right now especially since you were high. You just didn't want to ruin a good friendship, because even though she was being awfully intimate with you today... you were still good friends. And you didn't want to ruin that. It made you happy that Boscha could feel at ease with you. Finally, after a while, your eyes closed too, and you feel asleep.

* * *

It was 8 in the morning. You were seeing Boscha out of your house. She had her bag and her backpack with her, and her parent's coach was outside.

"Alright, Anon. Don't forget to text me. I'll see you later." 

You nodded.

She turned to head over to the coach, but she stopped midway through. Turning back, she smirked and said, "Don't forget about our brewer's exchange, Anon. See ya," she said, waving.

You had totally forgot about that, and now that you were sober, it hit you. You kissed her not once... but twice! Your face became red before heading back into the house. You didn't really care at the time, but now that you realized it... Boscha definitely got her way with you. You really didn't know how to feel about that, but hey, a kiss is a kiss. And that definitely will be a kiss you will never forget.


End file.
